


Just A Game

by CastleFall



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chapter 5 divergent, First Time, Gang Rape, Kidnapping, M/M, Nervous Saihara Shuichi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Protect The Smol, Rape Aftermath, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Torture, Tsumugi is fucking insane, concerned Kaito, honestly when isn't he
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 23,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastleFall/pseuds/CastleFall
Summary: Tsumugi decided that something had to be done about Kokichi.He was getting to close. Too smart. He was too good at manipulating everyone into feeling what he wanted them to, and not what she wanted them to. So she decided she’d have to act.And in addition, she’d make the game more interesting.





	1. Instead of A Motive.

**Author's Note:**

> Wassup I'm back already with more of this stuff. 
> 
> Not limiting myself to just Oumota this time. I'm throwing Shuichi in there just cause. Love these boys.

Kokichi walked through the halls alone. 

He wasn’t really going anywhere in particular. Just kind of wandering. The back of his neck prickled with the feeling of being watched. A glance back and he had to suppress a sigh. Of course Maki was following him, that space idiot behind her all the way. Whatever, he wasn’t doing anything important. He wouldn’t even try to lose them right now. 

To say he was surprised when he came across Tsumugi was an understatement. 

“O-oh hey Kokichi.” The Ultimate Cosplayer waved almost nervously. 

“Whatcha doin?” Kokichi laced his hands behind him and rocked back and forth on his heels. 

“Oh nothing really.” She glanced around. 

“You looking for someone?” 

Something told him to step away from her. There was a cold ball of apprehension that formed in his gut. 

“Yeah...actually…” 

Get away. Get away. 

“You.” 

Faster than he could register, kind of like when Maki choked him out when he revealed who she was, a hand was wrapped around his neck and he was slammed into the wall. The tell tale prick of a knife was pressed against his stomach. 

“You’re ruining everything!” Tsumugi growled, “Just who do you think you are?” 

“Kokichi!” Kaito, ever the hero, burst from the shadows. The Ultimate Cosplayer growled and grabbed Kokichi by his neck again, lifting him just slightly off the ground. His hands went to claw at the force cutting off his air. He barely registered the knife against his throat, “Tsumugi what the hell are you doing!?” 

“Getting rid of a nuisance.” Tsumugi growled. 

“Put him down Tsumugi.” Was it just him or was everything getting more muffled? The little leader kicked his feet uselessly, gasping for breath that seemingly wouldn’t come. 

“Get any closer and any chance you have of him living flies out the window.” The pressure against his throat increased, cutting off all air. His ears began ringing, his body spasming of its own accord. Half out of desperation and half out of instinct he thrust his elbow into her gut. Tsumugi gasped, releasing her hold on the little leader. Kokichi fell straight to the ground, coughing and sputtering. 

“Koki-” Kaito reached forward like he was going to step towards him. 

“Run!” He shouted, wincing at the grating feeling in his throat. Tsumugi had already recovered and pressed her foot into the center of his back. So essentially, he was pinned to the floor, “Get out of here!” 

“We’re not leaving you!” The Ultimate Astronaut looked horrified at the very idea. 

“Yes you are.” Tsumugi reached behind her and pulled out a handgun, training it on the two standing before her. The breath caught in his throat. 

“Go! Please!” Kokichi grit his teeth as she placed nearly all her weight onto him. He caught Maki’s eyes, he knew he looked desperate and afraid, “Please...just go…” He said quietly. With reluctance in her expression the Ultimate Assassin grabbed Kaito’s arm and began dragging him away. Unsurprisingly the Ultimate Astronaut protested mightily the entire way. She looked back just once. Long enough for him to mouth ‘thank you’ at her. Then there was a heavy blow to the back of his head, and everything went dark. 

\----

Something wasn’t right. 

Shuichi could just...feel it. It was just like before a body was discovered. That gnawing feeling in his gut that something wasn’t right. He glanced at Kiibo and Himiko to see if either of them felt it. Neither seemed to give any indication. 

“Shuichi is something wrong?” Kiibo asked, tilting his head curiously. 

“I don’t know.” Shuichi drummed his fingers on the table absently, “I just...I think-” He was cut off by the sound of rapid footsteps and the door to the cafeteria bursting open. Kaito and Maki stumbled into the room, both pale and visibly distraught. (Although the former much more than the latter.) 

“Shuichi!” Kaito gasped, clutching at his chest like he’d ran a marathon, “Shuichi we’ve got a problem! A very, very big problem!” 

“What? What’s happened?” The detective stood up, dread cementing itself in his stomach. 

“Tsumugi she’s-” 

“Dead?” Himiko gasped. 

“No.” Maki’s expression darkened, “She’s attacked Kokichi.” 

“What!?” All three occupants of the room shouted at once. 

“Why?” Kiibo’s eyes shown with concern, “Is he okay? Where is he?” 

“I don’t know!” Kaito turned to glare down the hallway, “I don’t know….” 

They quickly recalled how they’d been following Kokichi as he aimlessly wandered the school. How he came across Tsumugi and how she slammed him against the wall with a knife to his neck. How he looked genuinely surprised and confused, even more so when the two stepped up to defend him. How Tsumugi held his small form by his neck, going so far as to completely cut off his air. How even so he’d managed to elbow her in the gut and fall free. How Kokichi yelled at them to run, to get away from there. How Tsumugi brought out a gun and aimed it at them. And then….

“I’d never seen him look so scared…” Maki wrapped her arms around herself, “..but it didn’t look like he was afraid for himself...more like...he was afraid for us…” 

“He was scared that she’d shoot you.” Kiibo frowned. 

“That can’t be right.” Himiko shook her head, “Kokichi only cares about himself there’s no way he was scared for you.” 

“Oh yeah?” Kaito challenged, “Then why did he tell us to run huh? If he only cared about himself he would have begged us to help him!” 

“Kaito has a point Himiko.” Shuichi willed his hands to stop shaking, “What’s the last thing you saw?” 

“Tsumugi hitting him in the back of his head, then picking him up. I...didn’t see where she went..” Maki looked down at her shoes, “He….he mouthed ‘thank you’ at me just before she did it.” 

Silence fell over the group. Shuichi felt like he wanted to throw up. If what they said was true then...Tsumugi could be the mastermind. They’d all thought it was Kokichi but….what if that was just another one of his lies? But why would he lie about that? That was huge. That could get him killed! That could draw the attention of the real…. 

The screens flickered to life, Monokuma’s laughter bubbling through the speakers. 

“BWAHAHAHAHA Listen up my lovely students! I have an important announcement!” The black and white bear cackled, “You are all to meet in the A/V room in exactly fifteen minutes! You’re in for a special class activity!” 

“Special class activity…?” Kiibo wondered aloud. 

“It can’t be a coincidence.” Maki growled, “This has to be about Kokichi.” 

“Then let’s go.” Shuichi began walking out of the room, not waiting for the others. Unsurprisingly they all followed him pretty much instantly. Once they were outside the A/V room they could see the light of all the screens turned on. One look at what was on them and he felt the blood draining from his face. 

It was a grey room, roughly square in shape. There were no discernible doors or windows, it appeared to be an entire box of pure concrete save for the seams were each wall met. The camera angle came from the upper corner of one of these walls. The floor was scratched and scuffed, looking like it hadn’t been properly cleaned in quite some time. 

And laying in the middle of it, unmoving, was Kokichi Ouma.


	2. Pick One

“Oh good, you’re all here.” One of the screens flickered and Tsumugi appeared on it, seated at some sort of desk. She no longer looked like the shy and kind cosplayer they’d all come to know and love. In her stead was a crazed psychopath who looked like she microwaved hamsters for shits and giggles. 

“The hell is this Tsumugi!?” Kaito demanded, eyes fixed on the woman on the screen. 

“It’s a new game! The killing game can be put on hold for now.” Tsumugi grinned, “Instead I have something else! I’m calling it...The True Test of Despair!” She gestured towards them, “Since you all seem to be clinging onto hope and friendship I’ve taken away the one you’ve wrongly united against.” 

“Wrongly united against?” Himiko asked in a small voice. 

“Kokichi was never the mastermind!” The cosplayer sneered, “It was me! But that little shit has been getting in the way of everything!” Her anger was suddenly replaced by maddened glee, “So I’ve decided to punish him. And you all are going to help me!” 

“Like hell we are!” Kaito shot back.

“We’re not going to help you hurt him!” Kiibo shook his head. 

“Yes you are.” 

“Guys..” 

“No we’re not!” 

“Guys.” 

“He may be a brat but he doesn’t deserve whatever you’re going to do to him!” 

“Guys!” Shuichi’s shout cut off the arguing erupting between the cosplayer and the astronaut. He shakily pointed at one of the screens still showing the grey room. 

Kokichi was awake. 

He was sitting up, gingerly rubbing his throat and carefully looking around. If he saw the camera then he didn’t make any indication. Instead he shakily rose to his feet and took a few stumbling steps towards one wall. 

“Good, he’s awake. Now the game can begin!” Tsumugi chirped. 

“I already told you-” Kaito was cut off by Maki kicking his shin. 

“Here’s how the rules are going to go.” The cosplayer smiled thinly at something off screen, 

Rule #1: I will give you four options. 

Rule #2: You will all choose one of those options. For every person who doesn’t I will make the punishment twice as worse. 

Rule #3: The one who gets the most votes I will go with. You are to watch the punishment in its entirety. 

Rule #4: If any of you leave during the punishment I’ll make it ten times as worse. 

Rule #5: This is to go on as long as I want it to. Until either he dies or I’m satisfied. 

Those are the rules. Any questions? No? Great! Let’s get started!” 

Tsumugi disappeared and in her place were four lines of text. 

Fingernails  
One Ankle  
Both Ankles  
One Eye. 

“What the hell is this supposed to be..?” Kaito took a step backwards. 

“Tsumugi. What do these mean?” Shuichi spared a glance at Kokichi. The little leader was most likely oblivious to all of this. He had no idea that his fate was being decided by the five of them. He watched him as his legs seemed to give out from under him and he slumped against the wall. The detective couldn’t help but think about how small he was just then. A tiny white spot in the middle of a grey expanse. 

“Oh. I guess I should’ve been specific.” Tsumugi sighed, “Give me a moment.” 

The lines of text updated. 

Rip off all of his fingernails.  
Break one ankle.  
Break both ankles.  
Remove one eye. 

Acid tickled the back of Shuichi’s throat. All of those sounded….terrible. And they were supposed to pick one!? 

“I’ll give you five minutes to discuss. I can’t wait to see what you decide is going to happen to him!” 

“Maki….” Kiibo, without breaking eye contact with one of the screens, said softly, “Which one of those is the least painful? I’m….not familiar with these methods.” 

“I..I don’t know.” The assassin shook her head, conflict passing over her features, “I..think A would hurt the least...I think. I’ve never done that before…” 

“They’ll grow back right?” Himiko gripped the edges of her hat to hide her face, “His fingernails. So it won’t be permanent. It’ll just hurt for a bit…?” 

“Yeah. Yeah I think so.” Shuichi forced a nod. Again he glanced at Kokichi. The little leader was still looking around, an almost uncertain look in his eyes. 

“Tsumugi.” Maki tapped on the screen twice, “We’ve...we’ve decided.” 

“Ooo that soon?” The cosplayer reappeared with a smirk, “Are you that eager to see the Ultimate Supreme Leader in pain?” 

“N-no!” Kiibo shook his head fervently. 

“Well what’s your choice?” 

“A…” 

“Shuichi?” 

“A-a…” 

“Maki?” 

“A.” 

“Kaito?” 

“A…” 

“Himiko, tell me your choice.” Tsumugi demanded. 

“Me..?” 

“Yes you.” 

“Uh...uh...it was…” 

“Hurry up or I’ll make it worse just for keeping me waiting!” 

“A! It’s A please don’t make it worse!” The mage cried, “It’s A…” 

“Hmm interesting choice.” Tsumugi tilted her head, “Alright, don’t go anywhere! The next time you’ll see me I’ll be ripping out every fingernail from that brat’s fingers!” 

\----

Kokichi rubbed his throat for what felt like the tenth time in two minutes. He’d tried to stand and figure out where the damn door to this room was but for some reason his legs refused to hold his weight. The air was cold, the concrete against his back being no help at all. 

Suddenly a hatch in the ceiling opened and a ladder descended from it. The little leader watched in half shock half confusion as Tsumugi climbed down it with a small bag over her shoulder. She definitely looked different, a crazed look in her eye that left him feeling a tad bit unsettled. 

“You’re probably wondering why moving is such a pain right now.” The cosplayer set the bag down and lifted the ladder towards the ceiling. It didn’t completely disappear but it was high enough so that he couldn’t reach it, “That’s because just before dropping you in this room, I gave you a small dose of Carisoprodol. Not enough to knock you out but enough to make it difficult for you to fight back.” 

“Heh...should’ve known you would drug me…” Kokichi suppressed a shudder. 

“Why am I not surprised that you suspected I’d give you something?” She shook her head almost ruefully. Then with a snarl she lifted him by one of his wrists. He was suddenly flung into the wall opposite the one he was previously leaning against. The air rushed out of his lungs, leaving his gasping and sputtering on the floor. He was so focused on the ringing in his ears and the dull throbbing in his back that he didn’t notice Tsumugi strapping one of his arms into a wooden slab. It was only when he felt something metal slip under his pointer finger nail that he did. 

“What are you-” 

“Since you insist on being a nuisance under my fingernails….” There was a crack and shooting pain went through his entire finger. The little leader cried out and attempted fruitlessly to jerk his hand back, “I’m just going to remove yours!” 

“That so?” He grit his teeth, clenching his free hand tightly into the fabric of his jacket. She leaned in close, her mouth next to his ear. 

“This is what you deserve for messing with my killing game, Kokichi.” That same metallic feeling under his thumbnail. He began to pull hard against the straps of the board. But to no avail as once more there was a sickening crack and more shooting pain. Both fingers throbbed with his rapid heartbeat. He was barely able to hold back another cry, it coming out as a soundless gasp instead. He refused to dignify her with any more sounds of pain. It wouldn’t happen. That was surely what she wanted from him right? To hear him cry and scream and beg for it to stop? This was just the beginning, he was sure of it. 

Each nail was ripped from it’s socket on his hand and while he was still focusing on breathing through grit teeth Tsumugi strapped down his other arm. All those nails were removed too. God that fucking hurt. But he still hadn’t screamed or cried out since the first one. 

She just left him there after that. Simply unstrapping his arm from the board, stuffing it into her bag, grabbing the ladder, and leaving. For a while he just lay there, his fingers twitching every three seconds or so. The air stung. He knew that they were bleeding, but what the hell was he going to do about it? It wasn’t like the cosplayer had given him bandages to work with. 

Kokichi sighed, closed his eyes, and drifted off into unconsciousness.


	3. Not Broken

The only thing that Shuichi could be grateful for was that the little leader hadn’t screamed. It was an odd thing to be grateful for, he knew that, but he didn’t think he could take it if he had. He could feel everyone in the room flinch at every sickening crack. His hand gripped his arm so tightly he could feel his nails piercing his skin. 

The detective didn’t move his eyes from the screen even as Tsumugi left. Shuichi could see the small pools of blood collecting in the sockets where once the little leader’s nails had been. He noted with a pit of worry in his stomach that Kokichi didn’t move much after the cosplayer left him alone. He just...lay there. Like he was just trying to focus on breathing. 

All the screens went black. 

“What? No!” Shuichi shouted, “You can’t leave him like that!” 

“Oh?” A single screen lit up with Tsumugi holding the device she’d used to tear off Kokichi’s fingernails, “It’s the least he deserves Shuichi. Are you forgetting that he manipulated Gonta into killing Miu, thus sending him to his death? Do you think he shouldn’t be punished for that?” 

“That logic is….” Kiibo hesitated, clearly shaken by what he had seen, “That logic is flawed Tsumugi. If anything….you’re the one who caused their deaths. And for forcing Kokichi to have to use those kind of measures...since this is your game after all.” 

“Kiibo’s right.” Maki agreed. Shuichi had to fight the urge to collapse right there. Was Maki…. Maki of all people defending Kokichi!? She hated him with almost every fiber of her being, right? But then again...maybe seeing that he wasn’t the one behind all this changed her mind, “I don’t think any of us should be held accountable for actions taken here. Save for you, Tsumugi. This entire situation is your doing!” 

“Hm.” The cosplayer remained silent for a long while, “Well it seems that our plaything has fallen asleep. I’ll call you all back here in the morning. Try and get some sleep. We’ve a big day tomorrow.” Then the screen once more darkened. 

None of them wanted to be alone after that, so they all gathered in Kaito’s room. Each brought some blankets from their own room and they formed a sort of pile on the floor. Well...Kiibo remained near the wall, using his charging station. 

For the most part they were quiet, until Himiko broke the silence with a question. One that had been hanging over their heads since seeing Kokichi lying motionless on that cement floor. 

“Why is Tsumugi doing this to him?” The mage’s voice was quiet and strained, clearly holding back tears. 

“I...I don’t know.” Kaito laid on his back, his eyes closed, “I don’t think we really knew anything about her….I didn’t think she was capable of hurting someone.” 

“Clearly we were wrong about that.” Maki spat, bringing her knees to her test, “We were wrong about...a lot of things…” 

“We were wrong about Kokichi.” Kiibo spoke up from the wall, “I’ve been analyzing every conversation I’ve had with him, with this new truth in mind. And….this entire time he’s been trying to unite us. Like Kaede did but….but instead of rallying everyone behind him like her he decided to give us a common enemy. Him.” 

“O-oh..” Shuichi looked down at his hands. He briefly wondered what it felt like the moment the nail separated from the finger, “He only wanted us to think he was the mastermind, and we...I fell for it. I didn’t bother to see past it…” 

“None of us did.” The robot closed his eyes, “But that’s...I can only assume that’s what he wanted. But still….it was such a high risk gamble. One of us could’ve killed him…” 

“Or what’s happening now.” Kaito sighed, “The mastermind could get fed up and lash out at him. Damn idiot….” 

“But why didn’t he tell us anything?” Himiko sniffed. 

“Because he…” Maki started but paused. 

“He didn’t know who he could trust…” Shuichi finished for her. 

“He must feel so alone right now…” Himiko curled up on her side, “We’ve had each other...we always have. And we have each other right now but Kokichi…” She let out a quiet sob, “He doesn’t have anyone with him right now….or before. And we kept pushing him away...just like I did with Tenko…” 

“Hey, hey it’ll work out.” Kaito sat up, rubbing the mage’s back in comforting motions, “We’ll figure this out, get Kokichi out of there, and then we can show him that he’s not alone anymore.” 

“You promise?” 

“I, Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars, promise on those stars that we will!” 

“You overdramatic idiot.” 

“Maaakiiii nooooo.” 

Shuichi couldn’t help but smile at the astronaut’s antics. He always was good at cheering people up when they were low. With determination in his mind the detective laid back and closed his eyes. 

He drifted off to sleep, dreaming of dark grey rooms and promises based on stars. 

\-----

Kokichi woke up shivering. Damn it was cold in there. He knew Tsumugi wanted to torture him but where would the point of that be if he froze to death first? His head felt much clearer than the last time he awoke, so that was a good sign. Once more he glanced around his prison, seeing something he had failed to notice the first time around. 

A camera. 

It was small, barely taking up the corner it was rested in. Wires trailed up into a hole drilled above it. 

The little leader squinted at it suspiciously. No doubt Tsumugi was watching him using that thing. He deliberately turned his back to it, picking at the crusted blood on his fingers. He winced at the pangs of pain that rushed up them. 

Kokichi smirked at the thought of the annoyed look on the cosplayer’s face. 

\----

As soon as they’d all awoken the group all but ran to the A/V room. Once more every screen showed that grey room. Kaito’s heart leapt into his throat when he saw that Kokichi was awake, his back turned to the camera. 

“Tsumugi, we’re here.” Maki sat in one of the chairs, her arms crossed over her chest, “Show yourself already.” 

“Wow and I haven’t even called for you yet!” Tsumugi flashed upon the same screen as the day before, “You all are so eager to help me torture him, huh?” 

“No! We’re going to stop you Tsumugi!” Himiko shouted. 

“Oh? Really?” The cosplayer tapped at something offscreen, “And how do you intend to do that?” 

“I..well….” The mage stammered, struggling for words, “It doesn’t matter! We’re gonna do it! We’re gonna rescue Kokichi!” 

“No you won’t.” Tsumugi growled. Her eyes hardened as continued to fiddle with something out of their sight, “How do you know he even wants you to rescue him?” 

“It doesn’t matter what he wants right now.” Kaito shot back, “What matters is that we get him away from you!” 

“Well. I was planning on going easy on him today.” She smiled thinly, “But it seems you just want to see him suffer.” She vanished and again four options appeared. 

Branding.  
Whipping.  
Parrilla.  
Combing.

“W-what..” Shuichi looked like he was on the verge of hyperventilating. 

“Five minutes.” Tsumugi sang, then disappeared. 

“Those last two…” Kiibo hesitated, glancing at Maki, “D-do you know what they are?” 

“No.” Maki shook her head, “They sound familiar…but I’m not sure.” 

“We can’t do anything permanent so branding is definitely out…” Shuichi shuddered, “I...don’t want to choose w...B either without knowing what she’s going to hit him with…” 

“Or for how long.” The assassin sighed, “But without knowing what the other two options are I’m hesitant to choose them…” 

“B-but if we don’t choose…” Himiko wrapped her arms around herself, “..then he’ll get hurt worse.” 

“I know..” Kaito risked a glance at the screen nearest to him. Kokichi had brought his knees up to his chest and was leaning against them. His small form was visibly tense, clearly expecting something to be happening. 

Five minutes passed faster than any of them would’ve liked. And they still hadn’t come to a consensus. All too quickly Tsumugi’s face appeared on her screen. 

“Well?” The cosplayer prompted. 

“Tsumugi, what are those last two?” Maki demanded. 

“It’s a surprise of course!” Tsumugi giggled, “Give me your choice, and remember, if you don’t vote he gets it worse!” She fixed her gaze on Maki, “So, Maki, what’s your choice?” 

“D..I guess.” Her bangs fell to hide her eyes. 

“Shuichi?” 

“I..uh...B?” 

“Himiko?” 

“D-d...” 

“Kiibo?” 

“B.” 

“Hmm two for B and two for D. Well Kaito looks like you’re our deciding vote!” The glee in the cosplayer’s voice made him want to throw up. He couldn’t bring himself to look at her, instead focusing on Kokichi’s curled up form in that room. It was up to him. Whatever happened to the little leader rested on his shoulders. Instinctively he wanted to say B, since he knew what that was. But at the same time….he couldn’t help but want to say D because if there was even the slightest chance of it being less painful than whipping then he had to take it. The astronaut closed his eyes, mentally apologizing to Kokichi and whatever deity was out there. 

“D.”


	4. Combing

He’d waited patiently for what felt like hours. God how long was that bitch going to take? He hated being bored. Almost more than he hated this killing game. 

The little leader smirked when he heard the ceiling tile open and the clink of the ladder hitting the floor. He leapt to his feet and lashed out with all his strength. His intended target was going to be Tsumugi’s stomach or chest but the only thing his fist met with was empty air. There was a blow to the center of his back. The air rushed from his lungs as he collapsed to the floor. A hand gripped his hair, forcing his head to face the side and reveal his neck. 

“Be a good boy and stay still for your shot okay?” The cosplayer whispered in his ear. 

“Get off!” Kokichi shouted, squirming as much as he physically could. He felt a distinct pinch on his neck, and slowly his limbs stopped responding to him and his mind grew cloudy, “Wha did you..” Tsumugi turned him onto his back, pinning him to the floor with a knee against his stomach. 

“I hope I won’t keep having to do this soon.” She sighed, setting the needle she’d been holding into her bag, “I think I’ll enjoy this a lot more when you can struggle.” 

“Then why do you keep drugging me!?” He spat. The cosplayer didn’t respond, only reaching out to grasp his checkered scarf in her hand. In a fluid motion the fabric was pulled off and tossed somewhere behind her shoulder. Deftly she unclasped all the buttons and staples keeping his shirt on. Then, with him resisting as much as he could, she sat him up and slid it off. 

“You just proved to me that I’m right in doing so. You tried to attack me as soon as I came in here.” Tsumugi pushed him onto his stomach again, “So until you learn to stop that, I’ll have to keep doing this.” She moved off to the side, rummaging around in her bag if the sounds were any indication. When she came back he felt several sharp and pokey things pressing into his shoulder blade, “Although, after this, I think you’ll be in too much pain to try anymore.” With that she began dragging those sharp things down his back. They tore deep incisions into his pale skin, warm blood welling up and dripping over the wounds. Kokichi grit his teeth, only giving a short cry before suppressing any other noises. That thing left, giving him a moment of reprieve. The little leader gasped for breath, his shoulder burning. 

This was repeated five more times. Each time it was harder to stifle his cries. He resorted to biting down on his hand at some points. By the time she was apparently done he was a shivering, gasping mess. 

“You will scream for me Kokichi. Keep quiet all you like, I’ll force it from you one way or another.” Tsumugi growled, then she ascended the ladder and all went silent. 

Despite the loud protest from his back Kokichi sat up, almost instantly he about fell onto his side. He felt lightheaded. Probably a mixture of blood loss and whatever the cosplayer had injected into his system. He took a few minutes to breathe before attempting to move again. Forcing himself to his feet, he stumbled to the corner right under the camera. This was probably it’s only blind spot. The strength in his legs gave out, the little leader slumping against the wall. It’s coolness for once felt absolutely amazing against his red hot skin. He ignored the pain, instead focusing on the relief the cold gave him for once. 

Before he was fully aware of it, he’d lost consciousness. 

\---- 

So that’s what….combing was. 

It was taking the type of comb used to separate wool and raking it down the victim’s flesh until it tore. How Kokichi managed to keep in his screams no one knew. By the time Tsumugi was finished it looked like some wild animal had knocked the little leader down and methodically clawed up his back. 

But he was still able to stand and at least make it to a corner before the footage cut out again. 

Kaito stood in a state of shock. He was wrong about combing being better than whipping. At least with the latter blood loss wasn’t much of an issue for the most part. But this….god it was hard watching his nails get ripped off but it was agony to watch Tsumugi slowly drag that comb down his pale skin. Watching as it tore and the way Kokichi’s body spasmed unconsciously in pain. 

“Aw...seems he’s fallen asleep again.” Tsumugi whined, “Go away I’ll call you back when he wakes up.” 

\----- 

Four days. 

This shit had been going on for four days. 

They’d been forced to choose eight ‘punishments’ for Kokichi. 

So far they’d seen Tsumugi strangle him just to the point of unconsciousness, but let up before he fully slipped under only to repeat this cycle for an hour. 

They’d seen him cuffed to a metal frame and electrocuted, his tiny frame convulsing as the current passed through him. 

They’d seen her use the comb to strip more skin from his back, twice. 

They’d seen him strapped to a board, completely immobilized while she slowly dripped water onto the center of his forehead, Chinese Water Torture, Maki called it. She’d done that twice too.

They’d seen her crack a whip over the wounds on his back over and over until he finally passed out from the pain. She did that twice as well. 

And yet, despite all that, Kokichi never once screamed. He’d cried out and yelped sure but never full out screamed. It was driving Tsumugi crazy, they could all tell. But that wasn’t the most worrying factor. No, it was the fact that it was obvious that the little leader was growing weaker and weaker with each passing day. 

Shuichi wasn’t sure if Tsumugi was giving him food or water, the evidence pointed otherwise. 

That day started like the others had. Wake up, try and force something into his stomach, and wander aimlessly until Tsumugi called for them to go the A/V room. Like every time before the minute the detective’s eyes landed on Kokichi worry blossomed in his chest. The little leader was curled up on the floor, his bloodstained shirt wrapped around his thin shoulders. His checkered scarf was nowhere in sight. Tsumugi had taken it two days ago and it had yet to reappear. 

“Today I’m going to try something different.” The cosplayer grinned from her screen. She pushed what sounded like a few buttons. The hatch on the ceiling opened and several...things dropped down. 

He didn’t want to call them robots, not with Kiibo next to him. So he settled for just calling them things for the time being. There were about five of them, all seemed to be the average height and build of a grown man. Kokichi sat up with a visible wince, eyeing the newcomers wearily. 

“You still will have four options. You still will have to choose one.” Tsumugi vanished and those dreaded four lines of text appeared, “But...you won’t know what you chose until it’s been decided!” 

“What?” Kiibo gasped, “But then...how are we supposed to choose?” 

“Just pick something. You know what’ll happen if you don’t.” 

Those things grabbed Kokichi’s arms and legs, a sharp cry leaving the little leader’s lips. Shuichi’s stomach dropped to his toes as he watched him thrash desperately in their grip. 

“Dammit.” Kaito growled, “How do we choose if we don’t even know what we’re choosing?” 

“I’m not sure.” Maki sighed, squinting at the blank spaces after each letter, “But based on previous choices B has always seemed to be the lesser one.” 

“So B?” Kiibo glanced back at her cautiously. 

“I guess.” The assassin shrugged. 

Five minutes, the usual time, went by slowly this time. Shuichi kept his gaze on Kokichi the entire time. The little leader’s struggles gradually petered out until he was just laying there. Trapped on the floor with those things holding his arms and legs still. 

“It’s voting time!” Tsumugi cackled. Dread washed through the detective. This was going to be bad...he could just feel it, “So what’ll it be? Maki?” 

“B.” 

“Himiko?” 

“B...b.” 

“Kaito.” 

“B.” 

“Shuichi?” 

“B….” 

“Kiibo?” 

“...B.” 

Her grin widened. The blank space that choice B had once been was replaced with one word. One that made Shuichi feel like he was going to throw up and ripped gasps from every lung of his classmates. 

“I was hoping you’d choose that.” Tsumugi giggled. 

“No!” Kaito shouted, “You can’t do that to him!” 

“Please Tsumugi!” Kiibo pleaded, “Don’t do it! I’m begging you please!” 

The word was rape.


	5. Don't Do It

No. No please no. Anything but this. Fucking anything but this! 

Kokichi let fear take the wheel and yanked hard at the forces holding his wrists and ankles still. The cold concrete against his pale skin made him shiver. And he thought that it was cold through his clothes… 

A gasp left his lips when his thighs were separated and one of the robots lined up what could’ve been a cock at his entrance. 

“No! Stop!” Kokichi cried. Desperation clawed through his veins, “Don’t!” It was all for naught as with a single thrust and searing pain that thing pushed itself inside his thin body. The scream he let out rattled the small space. It felt like he was being ripped in half. Tears welled up and ran down his cheeks without check. Every haphazard thrust inside him only increased the stabbing, burning pain. And just when he thought he could handle the agony two cold hands pressed against his nipples and began to vibrate. The addition of pleasure to this pain caused him to arch his back and scream. The thing inside him also began to buzz, sending more pleasure shooting through his body. 

“N-no…” The little leader mewled, “Stop...stop...ahn please stop it….” 

Kokichi lost track of how much time had passed. Lost in a haze of pleasure and pain. Neither of which he wanted. He thought he’d broken down sobbing at least twice. Maybe when he came and they kept on fucking into his oversensitive body. It hurt. Everything hurt. And yet it felt good at the same time. He just wanted to lose consciousness and never wake up. 

\----

Watching Kokichi struggle and cry as those things forced themselves inside him was one thing. 

Hearing him sob and plead for it to stop, another entirely. 

If he was there watching alone, Kaito would be weeping as hard as physically possible. But he wasn’t. So the only thing he could do was stare with eyes wide at the disturbing scene before him. Never before had he noticed just how thin and pale Kokichi really was. There was a slight bulge in his abdomen where that thing entered him. The little leader’s back arched one last time with a cry before they pulled out and left him alone. With his arms and legs free he curled up into himself. Blood stained the inside of his thighs. Quiet gasps and whimpers reached the camera’s microphone. 

“N...no…” Kiibo took a step towards the screen. 

“Shit…” Maki’s grip on Himiko tightened. The mage clinging to her like a lifeline as she cried. 

“Hey,” Tsumugi reappeared on her usual screen, “You don’t suppose that was Kokichi’s first time do you?” 

“You bitch!” Kaito shouted, making a move towards the screen with the intention to punch it. 

“Kaito no!” Shuichi grabbed his wrist, preventing him from moving forward. 

“Well I’d say we finally found what can break him…” The cosplayer grinned. Dread washed over Kaito, still staring at Kokichi’s shivering form. Suddenly it hit him. That’s why she was having them choose. 

“You...you were just using as to find what would hurt him!” The astronaut pointed accusingly at her, “This wasn’t just making us feel despair by making us choose you….you wanted to know what would…. What would happen with each thing you did to him!” 

“Well, seems you have a brain in there after all.” Tsumugi leaned her chin in her hand, “Well it doesn’t matter. I don’t really have a use for any of you anymore. Except…” An unsettling look in her eyes. 

“Except what, Tsumugi!?” Maki growled. 

“Hmm. You’ll see.” 

The screens went black. 

\----

Kokichi woke up feeling two things for certain. 

His gut and back felt like they were on fucking fire. 

And he couldn’t move. 

The little leader’s eyes snapped open to discover that he seemed to be strapped to some board like thing. Four metal strips bolted around his wrists and ankles at each corner. Leather ones around his neck, forearms, chest, stomach, thighs, and knees. Instantly he began to struggle as hard as he could. 

“Oh good you’re finally awake.” Tsumugi’s voice made him jump and snap his head towards he. It was then that he noticed the room was different. The floor was wooden and the walls were metal and lined with shelves. Those shelves were covered in items that made his stomach squirm. 

“What the…?” He gasped, still not giving up his thrashing. The cosplayer didn’t answer him, only kneeling by his side. Cold fingers traced up and down his chest, “What are you doing!?” 

“Out of all the things I’ve done to you..” She sighed, moving off to the side. He let out a surprised noise when he felt something slip into his raw and throbbing entrance, “This is what gets the most reaction.” As what was inside him began to move spikes of pain and pleasure shot through him. The little leader bit back a whimper and squeezed his eyes shut, “Open your eyes Kokichi.” 

“And look at your ugly face? I think I’ll pass.” He forced a small smirk. Only to tense and cry out when he felt that thing inside him brush against something, sending a shock of pleasure up his spine. Tsumugi seemed to aim for that spot. His hips jerked upwards slightly with each hit, fingers twitching and toes curling. But still he kept his eyes firmly closed. Abruptly it stopped and he heard her footsteps walking away. 

“Fine then.” Tsumugi growled, “Be like that.” Then her tone shifted to something almost...sweet, “But I guess it works in my favor, just means that breaking you will be that much sweeter.” He swallowed hard, turning his head away from her footsteps, which got closer. There was the sound of her probably kneeling. Then something thin and cold tapped his chest. It kind of stung. Along with the slight pain she began to stroke him softly. She stopped that, chuckling deeply. 

That long and thin object snapped against his stomach, hard. 

Kokichi gave a quiet yelp. Several more times she did this. Each time she got lower and lower until she was hitting the inside of his thighs. His yelps turned into whimpers and cries. 

“You’re so fucking tough.” Tsumugi sighed, a hand going to grip his neck, “How’d you get so fucking tough?” Her other hand gently stroked his cheek, “You’re so pretty...open your eyes Kokichi. C’mon, I want to see them.” 

“No.” He yanked hard on the restraints around him. The cosplayer tutted and walked away again. Only to return moments later. He heard a click and something began to buzz. Curiosity demanded he open his eyes but common sense told him to keep them shut tightly. To not give her what she wanted. Whatever was buzzing was suddenly pressed inside of him, stretching his already torn walls even more. 

Kokichi’s back arched as much as it could while a scream left his lips. Vibrations shook his core, sending riveting pleasure up his spine. Tsumugi’s hand returned to grip his cheeks, her nails biting into his skin. 

“Just open your eyes and I’ll take it out.” That was her game then. Not trusting his voice he shook his head, “Hm. Let’s see how tough you are after a few hours huh?” The vibrations went up in intensity, another shriek ringing out in the small space. She released her hold on his face, walking away once more. This time her exit was punctuated by the creak of a door opening and closing. Leaving him struggling in vain to escape his restraints.


	6. An Offer You Don't Want To Refuse

A few days had passed since Tsumugi had last talked to them. It was unsettling to say the least. Even if it meant seeing Kokichi in pain at least they knew he was alive. 

Shuichi was currently watching Kaito pace back and forth, biting on his fingernails. He clearly couldn’t take the tension better than the rest of them. The detective’s leg was bouncing uncontrollably. Maki had left the dining hall, where they had all gathered, presumably to blow off some steam doing god knows what. Himiko was leaning on Kiibo, both looking absolutely miserable. 

“Dammit!” Kaito suddenly burst out, throwing his hands up in the air, “We can’t just sit here and let her do whatever she wants to him!” 

“B-but we...we don’t know where she’s been...been keeping him…” Himiko whimpered, eyes filling with tears. 

“It has to be somewhere in the academy right?” The astronaut pointed out. 

“Well, yeah. That makes sense…” Shuichi fixed his gaze on the floor, “But where would we even start? There’s bound to b-” He suddenly stopped, realization hitting him like a smack on the face, “That’s it!” He leapt up, beginning to run. First to the basement, then to the library. He’d found what he was looking for by the time the others, Maki included, caught up. 

“Dude what the hell!?” Kaito gasped, “Don’t just go running off like that! Not without explaining yourself!” 

“The hidden room behind the bookcase!” Shuichi pointed at it, “She’s got to be back there somewhere!” 

“But we can’t get back there without a keycard remember?” Kiibo mumbled. 

“There has to be more than one entrance….” The detective insisted, “That’s where we’ll start looking. We’ll split into two groups. Maki and Kaito will start on this floor, while Himiko, Kiibo, and I check the first floor. Sound like a plan?” 

“Yeah!” Himiko’s eyes lit up for the first time in days, “We’ll find it in no time! My MP is totally charged up!” 

“Alright! Let’s get started!” 

\----

He didn’t remember losing consciousness. Everything was kind of a blur for a while. He remember bits and pieces. Tsumugi coming back, taking that wretched thing out of him, the restraints around him being taken off, being shoved into the arms of those things that had fucked him earlier. After that it was an almost familiar haze of pain and pleasure. God he was just so….drained. The logical part in the back of his head was telling him that not giving him proper rest was another tactic of hers to break him down. The last thing he really remembered was being asked if he was ready to submit to her. He remembered chuckling and telling her that Supreme Leaders submit to no one. Then everything went fuzzy and dark. 

When he fully returned to consciousness he realized that his wrists were tied behind his back. He snapped his eyes open only to discover that he’d been blindfolded. The sharp intake of breath that came with this discovery caught the attention of someone else in the room. 

“Good you’re awake.” A hand cupped his cheek, instinctively he flinched away, “Now to gather the rest of them.” 

“Rest of...them?” He frowned, “What fucked...plan do you have….now,?” There was a beat of silence and then a strong force striking him across the face. With how weak he was he instantly fell onto his side, feeling hot and dizzy.

“Keep that up and I’ll have no choice but to gag you.” Tsumugi’s voice backed off. 

“Why do I have the feeling….you’re...you’re going to do...it anyway?” He spat. A low growl was his only response, “Well I guess…. I should be grateful for the blindfold though….now I don’t have to look at…..your ugly….mug.” Footsteps stomping towards him. He yelped when a hand wrapped around his throat and squeezed, cutting off his air. Despite knowing full well that she probably wasn’t going to kill him he still struggled to the best of his ability. Just as he was sure he was going to lose consciousness she let up. He rolled onto his side, coughing and wheezing. 

“Just shut up you brat.” She hissed. Then she walked away again. For a few minutes he was left alone, just trying to breath and ignore the burning pain in his gut and back. That very same burning that felt like it was seeping into the rest of his body. But at times like this, when he was by himself with only his thoughts as company it was incredibly hard to do so. Over the sound of his own heavy breaths he heard the distinct sound of computer keys. If he was able, he would’ve gotten to his feet and tried to make another run for it. But his legs seemed to refuse to move. Hours of being held down and fucked left them numb and weaker than ever, not to mention the lack of real food. Occasionally a chill would race down his back, and with it the pain would spike. He’d grit his teeth to suppress the noises of discomfort that threatened to break loose. 

His thoughts were broken by a single voice, one he wasn’t sure he was ever going to hear again. 

“Kokichi!”


	7. Accept It.

The search so far had been fruitless. Kaito and Maki searched the entire basement, noting every single detail, and came up with nothing. So they joined the other three in searching the first floor. They’d just entered the dining hall when the monitor went off. That was the signal, go to the A/V room. Kaito’s stomach dropped to his knees. He took off before the others could stop him, running straight to the room. As soon as he burst through the doorway he froze. 

Tsumugi was standing in the middle of the room. Behind her, laying his side, blindfolded with his hands tied behind his back was- 

“Kokichi!” 

Before he could process what was happening he’d been yanked into the room and the door slammed shut. He stumbled and fell onto his hands and knees. There was the distinct click of a lock, a chair being dragged to keep the door closed. 

“What the hell!?” Kaito gasped, scrambling to his feet. 

“K..Kaito…?” Kokichi’s voice sounded uncharacteristically small and frightened. The astronaut’s head snapped up towards him. If he thought he looked terrible on the camera’s, he looked worse up close. Finger shaped bruises danced across his neck, hips, and wrists. There seemed to be barely dried blood on the inside of his thighs, just like right after…. 

The little leader cried out when Tsumugi grasped a chunk of his hair and lifted him to his knees. 

“Put him down!” Kaito yelled. 

“You’re going to do exactly as I say, or I slit his throat.” A knife pressed into the pale skin of Kokichi’s neck, “Do I make myself clear?” With the taste of acid in his throat he forced himself to nod, “Good.” The blindfold was removed, the little leader cringing against the light. 

“What are you doing Tsumugi?” Kaito rose to his feet. 

“You’ll find out in a few moments.” She released the ropes around Kokichi’s wrists, then threw him at the astronaut’s feet. Instantly he drew him into his arms, chest squeezing when he tensed and flinched away with a whine, “Stay here, try and escape and I’ll kill him.” Then she twisted around and disappeared into some sort of closet. Leaving the two alone. Kaito brushed back some of Kokichi’s bangs, sucking in a sharp breath as he felt how hot his skin was. 

“Kokichi...you’re burning up…” He said softly. 

“Kaito…?” The little leader opened his eyes, staring up at him in some sort of daze, “Kai...to?” 

“Shit you’re really out of it aren’t you?” He tightened his grip slightly, “It’s okay, I got you. We’re gonna get out of this.” 

“N..no…” Kokichi shook his head, “I’m...not..” His features screwed up in pain for a moment, “Nng… going to get...out of this.. just focus on...yourself.. you idiot..” 

“What kind of attitude is that?” Kaito frowned, “You can’t just give up!” 

“Mmnot… I’m thinking...logi..log..” A series of coughs wracked his small form. Behind him the astronaut could hear the door shuddering. Shuichi, Maki, Himiko, and Kiibo must’ve caught up with him. 

“Kaito!” Maki shouted through the wood, “Kaito open the door!” 

“What’s going on?” Kiibo’s voice joined hers. 

“Get out of here!” He yelled. Kokichi’s coughing suddenly turned into choking gasps, his little body throwing itself into convulsions, “Kokichi! Hey!” He lightly shook him, unsure of what to do, “Breathe, man, breathe.” Slowly the tremors calmed down, but he still seemed to struggle to take in a full breath, “Breathe Kokichi, c’mon, breathe.” 

“Kaito what’s happening?” It sounded like Shuichi was pressing his head against the door. 

“I..I don’t know, Tsumugi will be back any second now you have to get away from here!” Kaito shrugged off his jacket, wrapping it around the little leader’s trembling form. His eyes had slipped shut, it looked like he’d lost consciousness. 

“We’re not leaving you!” Himiko cried. 

“Y...you have...have to…” Kokichi mumbled, so he was still awake then, “You have to leave…. She’ll...hurt… you...you too…” It was just loud enough for the others to hear, if the way the pounding stopped and eerie silence was anything to go by. 

“We’re not leaving you.” Maki growled, “Not again.” The door shuddered hard enough to knock the chair over. 

“Please….” Tears were shining in the little leader’s eyes as he pressed his face into the astronaut’s chest, “Please...don’t let all this….all th..this…” He began to cough again. 

“Kokichi, breathe. Stop trying to talk.” Kaito gently rubbed up and down his arm, “If you need to sleep then stop fighting it.” He got a shake of the head as a response. 

The closet door flew open, Tsumugi and about three of those things entered the room. The astronaut’s grip on Kokichi tightened. 

“Give him to me.” The cosplayer commanded. 

“Stay the hell away from him!” Kaito growled. 

“D..don’t…” The little leader weakly tried to push him away. 

“Tsumugi! Stop this right now!” Maki shouted through the door as it shuddered again. 

“Even if I wanted to, I can’t.” Tsumugi boldly walked towards them, “The viewers control this now.” Those things suddenly shot forward. One snatched Kokichi from his grasp, the other two holding his arms so he couldn’t escape. 

“What the hell does that mean!?” Kaito struggled to break free and get back to the little leader laying limp and dazed in the last one’s arms. 

“Our viewers have decided they’re tired of watching these mindless robots have their way with him.” The cosplayer walked forward until she was right in front of him, “They want to see you do it.” 

“D-do what..?” The bile that rose in his throat told him the answer. 

“They want to watch you fuck him.” 

\----

The heat that had once only just permeated his back and gut now spread throughout his entire body, making everything feel fuzzy and distant. It took much more effort to talk than before. And forget about moving. Doing that just made his world spin. 

Kokichi could tell that Kaito wasn’t holding him anymore, that one of those things was. Tsumugi must’ve come back… 

He went in and out of consciousness several times. He could faintly hear Tsumugi and Kaito arguing. He wanted to say something, to divert the cosplayer’s attention away from that idiot, but his body refused to listen to any of his mind’s commands. The snippets of conversation that he heard only caused panic to rise inside him. 

“...decided they’re tired of…..their way with him….you do it….watch you fuck him…” 

“..no way….ever do….sick as that…” 

“...choice...either you do…...or they….” 

“...sick Tsumugi….can’t take anymore…..you can see it…” 

“...don’t care...do it...not…” 

“I...won’t hurt him….let him go….if I do…” 

“..think about it….depends on them…” 

He wasn’t an idiot. He knew what Tsumugi was commanding Kaito to do. And he knew how mightily the astronaut was going to protest. It was useless, he was well aware of that by now. The thing that was holding him began to move. A hand gripped his chin, a finger tracing his lips. As much as he wanted to he couldn’t jerk away. 

“Hm. Looks like he’s passed out.” Tsumugi stroked his cheek in an almost gentle gesture, “When he wakes up you’ll have an hour to do as I say.” 

“O-okay….” 

He gave into the darkness then.


	8. Real First Time

The door wasn’t budging no matter how many times Maki and Kiibo threw themselves at it. They could hear muffled conversation between, most likely, Tsumugi and Kaito. But the words were too quiet for them to hear. Then, it went silent. Maki kicked out with her full strength, the door flying off its hinges. The four of them stumbled into the room. 

It was empty. 

“Kaito!” Shuichi shouted, “Kokichi! Where are you!?” 

“They’re...gone…” Himiko began to shake and cry. 

“Dammit!” Maki growled. 

The screens, which previously were off, powered on. It showed that same room from before, with a key difference. 

There were two people trapped inside. 

Kaito had taken off his jacket and wrapped it around Kokichi’s small body. The little leader was laying limp in his grasp, his head leaning against his shoulder. His thin form was shivering despite the jacket and heat nearby. It was obvious that he was seriously ill at this point. Kaito was eyeing the camera almost suspiciously. Tsumugi appeared on her usual screen moments later. 

“What the hell is this!?” Maki whirled around to face the cosplayer with an animalistic snarl. 

“The viewers have decided that they’re sick of watching those robots mindlessly fuck him.” She rolled her eyes condescendly, “So they chose Kaito to do the honors!” 

“No!” Shuichi shouted, “Don’t make him do that please!” 

“Too late, he’s already agreed.” 

“W...what?” 

“It was either he do it or I set my robots on Kokichi again. As you can see he’s in a very poor state, physically I don’t think he could take it.” 

“You…” 

“We’ll have to wait until he wakes up. Then our astronaut has an hour to complete his tasks or my robots will do it for him!” 

“Stop this!” Himiko sobbed, “Just stop it! I can’t watch this anymore! Why are you doing this to him!?” 

“Because he’s messing with my killing game.” Tsumugi frowned. 

“So what!?” Shuichi challenged, “That means he deserves what you’re doing to him!? If this was about that by itself then you would’ve just created a motive that would have one of us kill him! But you didn’t! So what is this really all about, Tsumugi!?” 

“Hmm. I don’t know.” She merely shrugged, “Maybe I just like to see him suffer.” 

\----

Kokichi remained asleep for hours. 

Kaito wasn’t sure if he should be worried or relieved that he was sleeping this long. He was worried because it was obvious the little leader was sick and in pain. It felt like at any moment he could slip away and not come back. He was relieved because he clearly needed the rest. There were deep shadows under his eyes that screamed that he hadn’t gotten the chance to sleep for a long time. The astronaut kept checking to see if he was breathing or had a pulse. How did Tsumugi expect him to be able to do what she wanted him to do with Kokichi in that state? 

He wasn’t aware that he’d drifted off too until he felt the little leader shifting slightly in his grip. Immediately his eyes snapped open and he looked down. Kokichi was awake, but he wasn’t looking at him. No his gaze was fixed on something in front of them. His expression was unreadable, but the way he was gripping Kaito’s shirt gave away that he was nervous. The astronaut snapped his head up to see what the other was seeing. 

Tsumugi was back. 

Her back was to them as she fiddled with something in a bag. It almost looked like some sort of….syringe. Kind of like when she shredded the skin from the little leader’s back for the first time. 

“What the hell is that?” Kaito growled as she turned around, a full syringe of a clear liquid in her hand. 

“Just something that’ll make this a little more...interesting.” The cosplayer smirked, “Kokichi, give me your arm.” He seemed to be going to do that when the astronaut shifted his grip so that his arms were pinned to his sides. 

“Not until you tell me what that’s going to do to him!” He demanded, “Or if you don’t want to you’ll just have to give it to me instead!” 

“N-no!” Kokichi protested, squirming in his arms, “Don’t….do..do that!” 

“Ugh fine, if you really want to know.” Tsumugi rolled her eyes, “It’s a sedative, the same kind that I’ve given him until now. Figured it hurt less if he was more relaxed you know?” She took a few more steps towards them, “Now, will you continue to get in my way or can we proceed?” 

“Just...fuck...fucking do it….already..” The little leader managed to slip his arm out of his grip and hold it out, keeping his head turned away with a frown. Kaito couldn’t help but stare as the needle pierced Kokichi’s pale skin and the contents slowly inserted into his veins. Tsumugi drew away with a snicker, then turned away and picked up her back. As quickly as she appeared, she left. Almost immediately Kaito could tell that the cosplayer hadn’t been telling the truth about what was in the syringe. The little leader was beginning to gasp for breath, a deep blush on his cheeks. His normally sharp gaze turned glassy. 

“Kokichi? Hey, what’s wrong?” He shifted him so he could properly look at the needle mark on his arm. 

“An...aph..aphrod..disi..ac…” Kokichi gasped, a shiver ran through his body, “That...is what...was in that...syringe...nng.” 

“What?” Kaito felt his heart drop. That’s how she was going to force him into this. 

“K..Kaito...she’s...she’s told you to...fuck...fuck me right?” His hazy eyes connected with his. He nodded, “And if you….don’t then those things will….come back...right? But you….still don’t want to...cause….cause you...you actually got some morals…..” He giggled softly, resting his head on the astronaut’s shoulder, “If...if it’s permission….you...you need...then go ahead...just do it...I don’t mind it...being you…” 

“Being me?” 

“Yeah….” 

“You sure about this?” 

“Mhmm…” 

“Okay. I’ll...be gentle..? If it starts to hurt tell me and I’ll fucking stop okay?” 

“Everything….hurts...but yeah...I’ll tell you…” 

Slowly he shifted the little leader so his hips straddled his. A gentle rocking motion had Kokichi letting out a surprised moan. His hands clutched at Kaito’s shirt. Gradually the astronaut worked up the courage to slip a finger inside. A pang of worry blossomed in his chest at the feeling for torn skin. He watched the other’s expression carefully for any sign of pain or discomfort. But there wasn’t. The little leader stared down at him with half lidded eyes, a red blush across his cheeks. As Kaito moved his finger in and out his head leaned back with a sharp gasp. He decided he could add a second. Kokichi’s gasps gave way to moans. His hips jerked forward subtly. 

“Nng...now you’re just..” The little leader tilted his head back, “Ah...te..teasing me…” 

“Wh-what do you want me to do?” Kaito slowly removed his fingers, resting his hands on his sides to steady him. 

“Just...just do it already…” Kokichi shivered. 

“Okay...if you think you’re ready…” 

The next thing he knew his cock was sliding slowly into the little leader’s entrance. He kept watching his expression, his posture, anything that would indicate that this was hurting him. But like earlier there didn’t seem to be any. 

“You okay?” Kaito asked softly. He got a small nod as Kokichi fell forward, pressing his head into the astronauts shoulder. 

“St-start moving...please…” He gasped. It was his turn to nod and start gently rocking his hips. The little leader’s body immediately tensed and he gave an almost startled cry of pleasure. The tightness around his cock felt...good. Kaito slowly increased his pace, the noises he was getting in response spurring him on. Kokichi’s face was buried into his shirt, tiny hands grabbed fistfulls of the fabric. 

It didn’t take too long before the little leader gave a shuddering moan and came, he himself following suit. 

“It’s...warm...huh…” Kokichi released his death grip on his shirt but made no move to sit up. 

“Are you okay?” He pulled out as slowly as he pushed in, shifting him in his grip again so he could wrap his coat around him once more. 

“Yeah…” Kokichi began to eye the hatch on the ceiling wearily. He leaned his head against his shoulder, “K..Kaito?” 

“Yeah? What is it?” 

“Thanks for being….my...actual first….time…” 

Oh...oh god Tsumugi was right this was the first time Kokichi had done any of this. For it to be against his will like this… While he’s sick and injured and used to torture him further. It was wrong on so many levels. 

Kokichi passed out not long after, still shaking violently. 

The hatch opened with a bang. Kaito growled and tightened his hold on the little leader’s limp form as Tsumugi stepped down. 

“Alright, you can leave now.” The cosplayer jerked her thumb towards the ladder. 

“No.” He glared daggers at her. 

“What? You’re done you don’t have to do anything to him anymore.” She raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m not leaving him like this!” Kaito shouted. 

“Hmm...well this could be interesting..” She frowned and closed her eyes in thought, “I’ll leave you with him for now. Or should I say...them.” She took out a remote and pressed a few buttons. Four of those things dropped down. Tsumugi giggled and vanished up the stairs. 

“Stay the hell away from him.” The astronaut snarled, shifting so he blocked Kokichi from view. The little leader stirred slightly. His eyes blurrily blinked open. This distracted Kaito enough so that he didn’t notice how close those things were getting to them. 

Until it was too late.


	9. Something Wrong

Pain. 

A familiar pain in his lower half, punctated by shocks of pleasure. He was being held against the floor by his wrists and ankles. His head was forced back with a tight grip in his hair. 

It wasn’t like when Kaito had done it. Gentle and warm and everything that this wasn’t. This was harsh and grating. It hurt. It hurt. It hurt! He wasn’t able to struggle, he was in too much pain to move. 

He could hear himself screaming and sobbing, crying out for it to stop. 

Stop 

Stop 

Please stop 

Just stop! 

It hurts please…. 

Please stop 

Something was shoved in his mouth, rocking back and forth, muffeling his pleas. It was cold. It tasted metallic pressed against his dry tongue. His mouth felt like a dessert. He was so dehydrated it was a miracle he had any tears to cry with. 

Another metal cock is pressed against his entrance with the first still inside. 

No. 

It slowly began to push in. 

Please no don’t. 

His eyes snapped open. 

Don’t please stop it won’t- 

His body spasmed and jerked as two metal cocks thrust in and out of his hole. He could feel warm blood smearing his thighs. 

His mouth was emptied long enough for him to let out an agonized shriek before it was filled again. 

Over the sound of his own choking and sobbing he could hear a voice shouting. Telling those things to stop, leave him alone, they were hurting him. 

Something dark and heavy was pulling on him. Sucking him down into that pit of darkness. It’s dark tendrils wrapped around his limbs and mind. Desperately he was trying to fight against it. He knew that if he gave into it he wouldn’t wake up. But with every breath, every thrust, every helpless cry it became harder and harder to fight. He wasn’t going to be able to hold on, even if he wanted to. 

His mouth was released again, and left alone. He struggled to get his lips to form words. 

“K-ka...Kai..to...I...I..I’m so..sor….rry…” 

The darkness pulling on him became too strong, and he fell in. 

\----- 

Kaito could do nothing but watch as Kokichi was held down and fucked by those things again. The little leader couldn’t even fight back, only able to lay there and sob. One shoved it’s cock into his mouth, so at one point he couldn’t even speak. 

And then….one pushed itself into his entrance, while one was still inside… 

The scream of utter agony that he let out was the most heart wrenching thing he’d ever heard. 

Blood was trickling down his pale thighs like crimson rivers. The already noticeable bulge in his stomach turned massive. The thing thrusting into his mouth backed off. 

 

““K-ka...Kai..to...I...I..I’m so..sor….rry…”

The astronaut’s eyes widened and he felt his blood run cold. Why was he apologizing? Now of all times? Why? 

One by one those things pulled out. Then they all stood, turned, and left. 

“Kokichi!” Kaito was at his side the moment his arms were released. His heart leapt into his throat and a pit opened up in his stomach when he saw the state the little leader was in. While his eyes might be open they were staring straight ahead lifelessly and unfocused. His thin, battered, bruised body was twitching and shuddering in pain. Blood was still running down his legs freely. Choked gasps were the only breaths that left his tiny lungs. The astronaut gently lifted him off the floor, clutching his limp form to his chest. Kokichi’s already warm skin was burning hot. He checked his wrist for a pulse, it was weak and thready but at least it was there. 

Kokichi was still alive…..for now. 

\---- 

As soon as the feed had cut Shuichi grabbed a nearby trash can and heaved his guts into it. 

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? 

Why did it have to be them? Why did Tsumugi make them watch that? 

There was a sharp contrast between the gentle and cautious way Kaito handled the little leader and the rough and careless treatment those things gave him. Kokichi was practically helpless at this point, unable to move or defend himself because of his wounds. Dammit! If they had just run faster! Then neither Kaito nor Kokichi would be in that position! 

A hand landed on his shoulder. Shuichi looked up, eyes locking with Maki’s. She stared at him with a mixture of sadness and anger. The anger he knew wasn’t directed at him, but Tsumugi. 

“I hate this….” Himiko whimpered from behind them, slumped onto the floor with her hands pressed to her eyes, “I hate this I hate this I hate this! Just stop hurting him already!” Maki moved away to console the screaming girl. Leaving him staring at the blank screen. 

“This is…” Kiibo shook his head, “Something is seriously wrong…” 

“No shit.” Maki growled, “Tsumugi’s got both Kokichi and Kaito now.” 

“Not that. It’s not just that.” The robot explained, “Something’s wrong with Kokichi...he hasn’t just fallen unconscious I think.” 

“What do you mean?” Shuichi felt panic rise in his chest, “What are you talking about?” 

“It’s what my inner voice is telling me.” Kiibo furrowed his brows, taking on a concerned and frightened tone, “It’s saying that….that Kokichi is…” He made a gasping sound that could’ve been a sob, “...is going to...die..”


	10. New Participant

It had been a few days and Kokichi had yet to wake up. He just lay quiet and still, wrapped up in Kaito’s jacket. His fever remained, and his breathing was still shallow. Whenever Tsumugi would come in and check on them, bring them small amounts of food and water, the astronaut would make sure his grip on his tiny form was firm. He wouldn’t let them take him again. Not while he was like this. As more time went on the more impatient she seemed to be getting. 

Kaito’s stomach dropped when she descended down into the room, followed by those things. He pushed the little leader behind him with a growl. 

“Stay the hell away from him.” 

“I’m going to give you an offer.” Tsumugi crossed her arms over her chest, “I’ll leave Kokichi alone until he finally wakes up, and in turn you’ll take whatever punishments your friends decide.” 

What? 

Was...was she serious? 

“And what happens if I say no?” He asked hesitantly. Not that he was planning on saying no but he had to be sure. 

“I’ll kill him right here right now.” 

“No!” Kaito shouted, “Don’t you dare touch him!” 

“So….” Her eyes glinted with excitement. It made his stomach roll. He didn’t have a choice. The astronaut glanced back at Kokichi, pale and limp and so so small… He couldn’t defend himself, “Will you accept my offer?” He grit his teeth and curled his hands into fists. 

“Yes.” 

\---- 

A couple days after Kaito had been taken the monitors dinged again. Shuichi grabbed at his stomach, feeling ill again. She wasn’t going to make them watch that again was she? 

He was shaking by the time they reached the A/V room. His eyes widened when he saw the screen. His skin turned white as a paper sheet. 

Those things were back. But they weren’t holding Kokichi down this time. No, the little leader lay motionless in the corner of the frame. 

This time they had Kaito in their grasp. 

The astronaut was pinned to the wall opposite the camera by his arms and legs. Strangely he wasn’t fighting back, instead just sitting there and glaring at nothing in particular. 

“Tsumugi what the hell is this!?” Maki demanded. 

“Well, since Kokichi’s taking so long to wake up this time I decided to offer Kaito a deal.” The cosplayer appeared on her screen with that sick smile, “The rules of the game still apply, only you’ll be choosing Kaito’s punishments instead of Kokichi’s.” 

“What…?” Shuichi’s heart landed in his throat. Actually it felt like the muscle had full on jumped out of his body and now lay in a bloody heap on the floor, “N-no we….you can’t!” 

“I can’t watch this anymore!” Himiko shouted, clutching at her hair, “Stop it Tsumugi! Just let them go! I don’t care if the killing game continues!” 

“Sweet little Himiko.” Tsumugi cooed, “You know if you leave I’ll only make it worse, right?” 

“Stop.” Kiibo grasped the small girl’s hand, putting himself between her and the screen, “What is the point of all this Tsumugi?” 

“The point is that I’m bored, the viewers are bored, I want someone to hurt.” Her sweet persona dropped in a millisecond, “Little shit is taking too damn long to wake up! I swear he’s doing this out of spite….I know how much a loves all of you so what better way to punish him for making me wait by punishing one of the people he’s been trying so hard to protect?” 

“No…” Shuichi shook his head, stumbling backwards, “No Tsumugi don’t...don’t hurt them…” 

“You know the drill. 5 minutes!” 

Four options appeared on the screen like usual.

Combing  
Kneecapping  
Whipping  
Surprise! 

“Surprise?” Maki frowned. 

“I think we know what the surprise is…” Kiibo looked down at his feet. 

“Dammit.” The assassin hissed, “I-I can’t...I can’t choose..” 

“So you can hurt Kokichi but you can’t hurt Kaito?” Himiko suddenly snapped. The small girl looked uncharacteristically furious, “Why is it so different!?” 

“Himiko? What the..” 

“How can you hurt Kokichi so easily but when it comes to Kaito you suddenly just can’t!?” She yelled. 

“That’s-” 

“Tsumugi!” Himiko ran to the screen, pressing her hands against it, “I choose B! I choose B!” 

“Himiko no!” Shuichi lurched forward. 

“Just do it! Just do it already!” 

“Well someone’s eager.” Tsumugi came back with a smug smirk, “Finally getting into the spirit of things?” 

“No! I’m tired of this!” She banged on the glass, “I just want this to be over! So just….do it already!” 

“B it is then.” 

Shuichi fell to his hands and knees, the urge to throw up never stronger. No..please no not him too. He could barely handle it when it was Kokichi, but Kaito too? His fear and dread gave away to anger. No. 

He had to stop this.


	11. A Bullet To The Heart

Tsumugi left for just long enough for his arms to get sore. When she returned with a gun in her hands his heart rate definitely jumped into the stratosphere. Was she bluffing? Was she going to shoot him? Kill him? Oh fuck was she going to kill Kokichi anyway!? As if sensing his panic she sighed.

“Relax. I’m not going to hit anything vital.” Before he could process what he’d been told she pointed the gun at him. 

And fired. 

His right knee exploded in pain, knocking the leg out from under him. Those things instantly dropped him onto his side. He was honestly surprised that that the only noise that came out of his mouth was a soundless gasp. His knee throbbed as blood pulsed out of the hole the bullet had made. Tsumugi’s feet moved closer as her cackles rang around the space. 

“If you really want to know,” She knelt down and grabbed a fistfull of his hair, yanking his head up towards her, “It was Himiko who was insistent on you getting shot in the knee. No one else even said anything. Not that she gave them a chance.” 

“You….you done?” He managed through clenched teeth. 

“I guess. I’ll hold another vote in about two hours or so. You know how it goes.” 

Then she was gone. 

Kaito took off his shirt, wrapping it around his injured leg. Damn that hurt. He sucked in a breath, braced himself against the wall, and used it to limp his way across the small space to where Kokichi lay. Not even a gunshot woke him huh? The astronaut slumped against the wall with a hiss. He shifted the little leader so his head laid in his lap. He began running his hand through the purple locks. Despite the pounding, red hot pain in his leg that demanded his immediate attention he managed to let his thoughts wander. He had two more hours until she came back to torture him more. Kaito looked down at Kokichi’s peaceful, doll-like face. 

What had been going through his mind between each torture sessions? Did he feel the same dread in his stomach that he did now? Or was the pain the only thing he could focus on? His pain had to be ten, twenty, thirty times worse than the simple gunshot wound to his knee. Kokichi’s back barely had any skin left on it at this point. The sockets where his nails once sat were red and inflamed. Dried blood was everywhere around the room, from where the little leader had been left to lay and bleed. 

The two hours went by faster than he thought they would. The ladder descended with the type of thunk that sealed fates. 

\---- 

Combing.  
Oxygen Deprivation  
Branding  
Whipping 

Shuichi shook, not with terror or dread this time, but with anger. He stood in front of the screen with a scowl on his face. The only one he was willing to do at this point was B. And he’d told Tsumugi just that. She wasn’t even making them all choose. She’d just take the first suggestion and run with it. 

And tell Kaito just who chose it. 

Watching the astronaut collapse to the floor after being shot was painful. Watching him hastily tie a makeshift tourniquet around his knee was worse. But watching him cradle Kokichi’s limp form was agony. 

So now, looking at Tsumugi yanking him away from the little leader and pressing him against the floor, he was furious. He actually longed to cut off the hand wrapping itself around Kaito’s neck. The same hand that had shredded the pale skin from Kokichi’s back, who had ripped his fingernails out one by one, who had pressed the button that let those things thrust themselves inside his small frame. 

Maki must’ve noticed his silent rage because she took his hand and squeezed it tightly. An effort to bring him out of his anger induced trance. He glanced her way with a grateful nod. A few deep breaths. Calm down. Acting out of anger won’t help them. 

Tsumugi did to Kaito what she did to Kokichi when they picked Oxygen Deprivation. Bringing him just to point of unconsciousness before letting up. She only gave him enough time to catch his breath, then repeated the process until she apparently grew bored with it. With a glare towards Kokichi’s still body she ascended the ladder. 

“We have to do something.” Shuichi turned away from the screen, “We can’t just….stay here.” 

“What would….what would we do?” Kiibo asked softly, “We’ve already tried looking for a way in. We haven’t found anything.” 

“Then we look again.” Maki stated simply, “Knowing Tsumugi’s habits we’ll have another two hours to search.” 

“Nope. Not this time!” Tsumugi giggled, popping back up on her screen. 

“What are you talking about?” If looks could kill, the one the assassin sent her way would’ve surely done the job. 

“You’re going to choose the next punishment now.” 

Four options, like always, appeared on the screen. 

Surprise  
Surprise  
Surprise  
Rape. 

“Three surprise and one...that..?” If he didn’t know any better he would’ve thought Kiibo sounded ill. 

“Can’t wait to see what you decide.” 

Dammit! 

Shuichi growled and kicked the couch harshly. 

“I’m not choosing anything!” He shouted. 

“But Shuichi-” 

“I know what she’s said but these last few times she hasn’t even been asking for a vote! She’s going to do whatever the hell she wants anyway. This is just her way of keeping us here so we can’t search for her hiding place.” 

“Well well leave it to the detective to figure it out.” Tsumugi replaced the words, clapping her hands slowly, “Not that it’s going to change anything.” 

“What?” Shuichi’s fists were clenched so hard his knuckles turned white. Her lips split into a terrifying grin. 

“Let’s see how Kaito fairs against our little friends.”


	12. Open Coats

Something was different. 

He could just….feel it. The moment the ladder hit the ground mere moments after she’d left. Three of those things dropped down, then it went back up. His arms and legs were grabbed, trapping him against the floor. 

Oh. OH. 

Unlike when they were attacking Kokichi the astronaut’s clothes were almost gently removed. Even so when his injured leg was moved he hissed in pain. Before he knew it he was almost completely naked. Purposefully he kept his head turned away from the camera. No way was he going to give Tsumugi what she wanted. 

Kaito couldn’t help but tense when his thighs were pushed apart and something cold and hard brushed against his entrance. He swallowed thickly, taking a deep breath. While he was exhaling that thing pressed itself inside him. 

The pain that ripped through his gut was white and hot like a furnace. The astronaut threw his head back with a gasp. He wasn’t given time to adjust to the stretching and the full feeling. Each jerking thrust was like a hammer being driven into his stomach. The thing holding down his legs reached forward and began stroking him softly. His hips unwillingly jerked upwards. He squeezed his eyes shut and grit his teeth. 

Everything mostly blurred together at that point. When it was all over he laid on his back gasping for breath. He was left alone at least, and Kokichi was safe…. Kaito glanced over at the little leader. He almost looked like he was getting worse. His skin paler and taking on a grey tone. The astronaut sat up, glancing around for his clothes. The only thing left was his….boxers? 

“Tsumugi what the hell?” He muttered under his breath. Ugh at least it was better than nothing. Getting it on was easier said than done with his sore back and injured knee. Once more he ended up leaning against the wall with Kokichi’s head in his lap. The little gasps he was letting out were worrying. He wasn’t getting enough oxygen in his lungs that much was for sure. With how he was now he doubted the little leader would make it through another night. 

He had to act soon, or Kokichi was going to die. 

\---- 

Shuichi couldn’t believe how….compliant Kaito was being in all this. 

He didn’t know what to do or feel as he watched the scene. Unlike Kokichi he didn’t scream or cry while being fucked by those things. The detective slumped across the room, his knees brought to his chest. 

Even after the screens shut off and they were allowed to leave he didn’t move. His limbs refused. He told Maki, Himiko, and Kiibo to leave. He’d catch up with them later. 

Shuichi began to cry the moment the door swung closed.

\---- 

Voices. 

There were….voices. 

All around him. 

No. 

No not all around him. 

To his right. 

Right. 

Cold to his left. 

He’s so cold. 

Why is it so cold? 

Why couldn’t he breathe?

Why couldn’t he move? 

Why couldn’t he open his eyes or speak? 

Why couldn’t he feel anything but the cold all around him? 

Not all around him. 

To his left. 

Left. 

:eft 

::ft 

:::t 

::::: 

Who

is 

he? 

\---- 

Kaito woke up with a jerk. Odd he didn’t remember falling asleep. He rubbed at his eyes with his palm. He stretched out his back, wincing at the twinge in his lower half. Suddenly he noticed something missing. 

Something off. 

All traces of sleep vanished in an instant. 

The astronaut wildly searched the room. No. No. No no no no no no! This can’t be happening this can’t be happening! 

Kaito’s coat lay open and crumpled on the ground, but Kokichi was nowhere to be found.


	13. Inevitability

Shuichi woke up still in the A/V room. 

Everything was dark and quiet. Way too quiet. The detective stood up with a sigh. His head pounded and his nose felt blocked. He’d cried himself to sleep basically. 

Every time he closed his eyes he could see and hear the torture both Kaito and Kokichi had gone through. His stomach twisted and lurched again. He fought the urge to vomit into the trash can again. There wasn’t much he could even throw up at this point. 

“What can I do…?” Shuichi closed his eyes, “What should I do?” C’mon think! Think! You’re a detective dammit you can figure out where they are! He wandered down the halls, up the stairs, into the dining hall. He grabbed a small glass of water. In the back of his mind he wondered when the last time Tsumugi had given either of her captives food or water lately. 

Tsumugi…. 

Shuichi growled and threw the glass against the wall. It shattered with a loud crash. 

“Upupupu someone’s mad.” Monokuma giggled from behind him. 

“What the hell do you want now?” He didn’t bother turning around to face the bear. He’d been scarce all this time and now he decides to show up? 

“Just lettin you know that a certain little supreme leader looks like he’s on death’s door.” 

He froze in place. Eyes wide. 

“When he does finally kick the bucket the killing game will continue where we left off!” 

“No.” He whirled on the bear, startling him into taking a few steps back, “Kokichi won’t die.” 

“You sure about that?” 

“Why do you sound so sure he’s going to die!?” 

“Kokichi’s been relatively unresponsive these past few days. By tomorrow morning he’ll be dead.” 

Without even waiting for his reply Monokuma vanished in his usual fashion. The urge to vomit washed over him stronger than ever. He stumbled into the hall and into the first bathroom he came across. He barely made it into a stall. The only thing that came up was acid that burned the back of his throat. He laid his head against the porcelain, breathing heavily. 

He had to act quickly, or Kokichi….

Shit the last thing he’d really said to him was “You’re alone and you always will be.” 

What the hell was he thinking telling someone that!? He shouldn’t have just...carelessly thrown that out. There was no telling what had been running through the little leader’s head when he said that. 

There was no telling what had been going through his head while he was tortured because of them either. 

\---- 

If his leg wasn’t fucked up, Kaito was sure he’d be pacing circles in this place. 

Where was Kokichi? Why had Tsumugi taken him? What was happening to him? 

He thought he was going to tear out his hair and scream by the time the ladder dropped back down. Tsumugi came down with the little leader cradled like a doll in her arms. The astronaut watched almost frozen to the spot. 

“What did you do to him!?” He demanded, eyes fixated on Kokichi’s limp form. He was just praying that he was still breathing. 

“Just confirming the inevitable.” The little leader was dropped like a stone into his arms. 

“In...evitable?” Kaito swallowed hard. 

“Kokichi’s going to be dead by tomorrow morning.” She said without a shred of emotion in her voice, “The reason he hasn’t been waking up is because he’s in a coma.” 

“A...a coma?” It was like a punch to the gut. It felt worse than being shot.

“There’s nothing you can do to save him.” Tsumugi turned on her heel and began walking up, “So just wait here until he dies, I guess.” 

“No!” Before he knew what he was doing the astronaut was on his feet, pulling the cosplayer back down. She stumbled backwards, hitting her head hard on the floor. She lay there unmoving, a pool of blood slowly forming around her head. He didn’t check if she was alive or not. He knew he didn’t have time. Kaito rewrapped his coat around Kokichi, lifted him off the floor, and held him tight against his chest. He dragged himself up the stairs using the railing with one hand, the other keeping the little leader flush against him. He came up to find himself in some office like room that he vaguely remembered from when Tsumugi dragged him down there. A computer screen stood out to him, bright blue against the dark space. Kaito gently laid Kokichi on a nearby couch before limping over to the computer. He thanked his lucky stars that Tsumugi hadn’t logged off, so he didn’t have to guess a password. It took a while to figure out how to access the monitors but once he did….it felt like a massive weight was lifted off his shoulders. 

He could see the A/V room through a camera. While he was fiddling with the settings how to make it so they could see him the others entered the room. A stab of guilt pulsed through his chest when he saw the dark shadows under Shuichi, Maki, and Himiko’s eyes. He was sure if Kiibo was able to he’d have them as well. He tapped a few more buttons and grabbed a small microphone. 

“Guys!” He shouted. He saw the shock and disbelief cross over their faces, “Can..can you hear me?” Shuichi took a few steps forward, tears forming in his eyes. 

“Yeah...we...we hear you…Kaito…”


	14. Outgoing Message

At first when the monitors dinged Shuichi’s stomach dropped to the center of the earth. But then...when they all entered… 

The monitors were showing that room with a key difference. 

It wasn’t Kaito or Kokichi trapped down there anymore. 

It was Tsumugi. 

The screen that the cosplayer had originally used suddenly flickered and a familiar voice called through. 

“Guys! Can..can you hear me?” Kaito….it was...he was okay… 

“Yeah...we...we hear you…Kaito…” Tears filled his vision. Tears of relief. 

“Oh thank fuck it’s working.” The astronaut appeared on the screen, or his upper half really, “Okay I think….I think I got it. I can see all of you can you see me?” 

“You’re okay!” Maki gasped. 

“Uh, yeah I guess.” He glanced at something behind him with a pinched expression, “The rest of you are alright, right?” 

“Yes, we’re okay.” Kiibo nodded, “We’ve just been...worried about the two of you.” 

“Has...has Tsumugi told you…” Kaito again looked back, “...has she told you what’s happened to Kokichi?” 

“Monokuma seems to think he won’t make it until morning.” Shuichi closed his eyes, shuddering when he recalled the conversation with the bear. 

“He’s….well he’s not wrong.” The astronaut sighed, “Tsumugi told me he’s….in a coma. And that’s why he’s not waking up.” 

“A...hold on, what?” Maki shook her head in disbelief, “But- I don’t understand how is he in a coma!?” 

“He’s sick. Really. Really sick. I...when those things raped him that last time….” He looked like he was going to be sick himself. 

“...maybe it was too much for his body to be able to handle.” Shuichi said softly, “If he was already ill and injured then that type of stress could cause his body to shut down…” 

“So...what will we do?” Himiko trembled. 

“We get him out of here.” Kaito pointed upwards, “There’s some sort of hatch in the closet of the A/V room. That’s how she got me in here. I...I don’t think I can open it with my leg being how it is.” 

“I’ll find it.” Shuichi ducked into the closet. He searched each corner meticulously. Sure enough, there was a hatch there. He pulled at one edge, gasping at how easily it seemed to give. It flew up so quickly he fell flat onto his back. 

“Shuichi!” He almost sobbed in relief at the voice that floated up to greet him. 

“Kaito!” The detective quickly sat up and started down the stairs there. Before he was even at the bottom Maki, Kiibo, and Himiko were on their way down too. He was at Kaito’s side in a heartbeat, his arms thrown around the astronaut’s shoulders, “You’re okay...you’re okay.” 

“Yeah, could be worse.” He ruffled his hair and grinned when he pulled back. Himiko gasped softly, Shuichi followed her gaze to the small couch nearby. To the small, pale, injured, and dying boy wrapped up in the astronaut’s coat. 

Kokichi… 

He’d looked bad on the cameras but close….he looked even worse. They were right. Monokuma and Tsumugi were right. Left alone like this the little leader would no doubt be dead by morning. It wasn’t that far fetched to believe that he was in a coma. In fact, all evidence actually pointed straight towards it. 

“Oh god…” Maki leaned over Kokichi with a pale face, “Are you….sure he isn’t gone already?” 

“No.” Kaito shook his head, letting Shuichi help him stand, “He’s still alive. You know how he is, he’s too stubborn to die.” 

“I...but he’s just so…” Himiko hesitantly reached forward and took one of the little leader’s hands. She froze and looked down, “He’s warm...really warm…” 

“That’s would most likely be the fever.” Kiibo nodded, “If I’m not mistaken human body temperature usually increases when they fall ill…” 

“That’s the long and short of it yeah.” Kaito shrugged, “So, anyone got any idea how to get out of here?” 

“You...didn’t think of that ahead of time?” Maki frowned. 

“Hey I didn’t plan on any of this.” The astronaut protested, “It just kind of….happened okay?” 

“Well there’s got to be something on this computer we can use.” She sighed, walking over to the computer and tapping at the keys. Images and windows opened and closed rapidly. While she was doing that Shuichi helped Kaito over to the couch. Kokichi didn’t take up much space, leaving just enough for the astronaut to able to sit down. The two shifted the little leader so his head lay in his lap. 

“He needs a hospital, soon.” Shuichi brushed some stray hairs out of Kokichi’s face. 

“I know.” Kaito leaned his head back with closed eyes. 

“So do you, you know.” 

“Yeah yeah I know that too. But I’m not the one dying here.” 

“I think I’ve got something.” Maki called from the computer. 

“Really? What?” Kiibo asked. 

“Tsumugi’s been getting messages from some organization called The Future Foundation. They’ve been….watching and telling her to stop.” The assassin squinted at the text on the screen, “I don’t see anyone else sending her anything.” 

“So her claim that the ‘viewers’ were egging this on was false?” Kiibo tilted his head curiously. 

“Looks that way to me.” She began typing away at the keyboard. 

“What are you doing?” Himiko piped up. 

“I’m going to send a message back. Telling them we need help and to come get us out of here. If they can…” 

“Good going Maki-roll!” Kaito cheered. 

Shuichi let himself smile a bit, looking back down at Kokichi. He took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“Don’t worry Kokichi, we’re going to get you out of here….”


	15. Don't Give Up On Him

Maki’s message to The Future Foundation went a little like this. 

Help us. Two injured, one severely. Need immediate medical attention. Time is running out. We aren’t sure where we are or how to get out. Any help would be much appreciated. 

-Maki Harukawa 

It was short, to the point, expected from the assassin. 

They didn’t have to wait long for a reply. 

Please stay where you are. We have personnel outside the dome, they will begin making their way inside to you. I know you may have questions, why we haven’t acted until now. Ms. Shirogane has threatened to kill all of you should we make any unnecessary moves. We will have Mr. Ouma and Mr. Momota transferred to our medical facilities immediately. If possible, could you list the severity of each of their injuries? It will speed along the process immensely.

-Makoto Naegi. 

“Naegi huh?” Maki raised an eyebrow, “He, I’m assuming it’s a he, sounds like he’s trying too hard to be professional.” 

“List their injuries…?” Himiko asked, “What does that mean?” 

“I think we tell them what Tsumugi did to us.” Kaito called from his place on the couch, “At least my list is short. Got shot in the knee and..uh...y’know...that.” A light blush covered his cheeks as he looked away. 

“Okay, we’ll list yours first..” The assassin took a shaking breath, typing them out, “What...what about Kokichi? We can only list those that we really know about...who knows what Tsumugi’s done to him when we weren’t around.” 

“Then we just list what we know.” Shuichi answered simply, “Nails ripped out, severe lacerations to the back, lashes on top of that, probable torn anal passage, he’s been electrocuted at least once…..he’s been choked several times..” 

“Either his nail sockets or the cuts on his back have gotten infected so he’s sick.” Kaito added, “And because of all that he’s in a coma.” 

“Okay.” Maki began typing again, “It’s sent...hopefully they won’t take too long.” 

“Yeah…” 

What felt like hours later Shuichi thought he could hear voices and footsteps. Himiko cried out that they were down in the little room. Two figures appeared on the stairs. Maki stood, placing herself between Kaito and Kokichi and the two newcomers. 

“Is this….all that’s left?” One of them, a tan girl with blue eyes gasped. 

“All that’s left? What are you talking about?” Maki narrowed her eyes suspiciously. 

“To our knowledge there should’ve been seven of you.” A tall boy with classic blonde hair and blue eyes frowned, “I only count six…” 

“Six?” Himiko whipped her head around, “There should be seven of us.” 

“There are.” Shuichi nodded, “There are seven of us. Me, Maki, Himiko, Kiibo, Kaito, Kokichi, and….Tsumugi.” He pointed down the now closed hatch that had once been Kaito and Kokichi’s cell, “The seventh is down there.” 

“Oh. That... I guess that makes sense.” The girl stepped down into the room. 

“Let’s get moving.” The boy began moving in the opposite direction. 

“Byakuya we have to help them get up there!” She protested. So Byakuya was the boy’s name… 

“You can do that. I’ll call Makoto and tell him we’ve found them.” Byakuya disappeared with that. 

“Makoto is the one Maki was talking to right?” Shuichi asked as he helped Kaito stand. 

“Yeah. We’re relieved to see that you’re safe.” The girl swooped in to balance the astronaut’s other side, “I’m Aoi Asahina by the way.” 

“Uh, Shuichi Saihara.” The detective nodded. He glanced back to see Maki gently picking Kokichi’s limp body up off the couch. 

“Kaito Momota.” Kaito hissed through his teeth as his injured leg was jostled, “Getting up these stairs is gonna be fun.” 

It took some maneuvering to get the three of them up the stairs but they managed it. Byakuya was standing off to the side on a phone. As soon as he saw them he quickly wrapped up the conversation. He looked at something behind them and his expression suddenly changed. His mouth opened in shock, eyes widening just a fraction. 

“We need to move now.” There was an urgency in his voice that made Shuichi’s heart race. 

“Huh? Why?” Himiko asked. 

“Your friend doesn’t have much time.” Byakuya ducked forward, taking Kokichi from Maki’s grasp, “I’ll run ahead. Aoi, can I trust you to lead them out safely?” 

“You got it!” Aoi gave him a thumbs up as he turned and sprinted out of the room and out of sight. 

“Kokichi…..really is that bad huh?” Himiko covered her eyes and began shaking. 

“We’re going to do everything we can to save him.” The other girl began to move again. Following the path that Byakuya had probably taken, “He’ll be okay.” 

“You haven’t seen him.” Maki stared down at her empty hands, “Or touched him. He’s...it’s like he’s barely there…” 

“Don’t talk like that Maki-roll.” Kaito grinned back at her, “Kokichi’s going to make it. I’ve told you he’s too stubborn to die.” 

“He’s got a better chance of surviving now that he’s away from Tsumugi.” Kiibo pointed out, “And once he’s placed into proper medical care his body will have time to heal.” 

Shuichi listened to Kaito, Kiibo, and Aoi list off reasons why Kokichi was going to live. Why he was going to be fine. As much as the detective wanted to believe that he couldn’t help but be realistic. Could someone that close to death really bounce back like they’re saying? What if once he woke up he wouldn’t be able to move or talk or do anything? That would be almost worse than death to him. His worry must’ve shown because the hand Kaito had around his shoulder gave a gentle squeeze to his arm. 

“Hey, he’s going to be okay. Don’t give up on him.” The astronaut smiled broadly at him, “If you were in his situation I know he’d be telling us the same thing.” 

Shuichi closed his eyes with a softer, quieter version of the smile Kaito had flashed at him. 

“Yeah. I guess he would.”


	16. Triage

It’s not all that cold anymore. 

Almost warm. 

Almost...safe. 

Beep 

Beep 

Beep 

What was that 

Who was talking 

Beep 

Beep 

Beep 

He couldn’t feel anything 

Move 

Speak 

Do something 

He couldn’t 

Something’s in his throat 

He can breath 

He’s not breathing 

Not on his own 

Why? 

Why? 

W…….h…...y…….? 

\---- 

A group of people escorted them to the nearest hospital. Kokichi was instantly whisked away somewhere, the doctors and nurses calling out “Triage Level 1” as he was wheeled into a room. Kaito was apparently judged a Level 2. He was given morphine to dull the pain in his leg. An X-ray told them that the bullet was still lodged in his knee and would require surgery to fix. Thankfully, other than that there wasn’t many more injuries than that. The astronaut tried asking about Kokichi and tried to get information on his condition but no one could tell him. 

Shuichi visited him before he was scheduled to go into surgery. 

“You hear anything about Kokichi?” Kaito had asked the minute he could. 

“Not really.” The detective sighed, “I’m assuming he’s still being stabilized.” 

“It’s been hours. Are they expected us to just sit here and not know anything?” 

“Well, considering the condition he’s in I imagine there’s a lot for them to do.” 

“Still...an update every once in a while wouldn’t hurt.” 

“I guess, yeah.” 

\---- 

Shuichi was back in the waiting room with Maki, Himiko, Kiibo, and Aoi. The tan girl insisted on staying with them throughout all this. While they were waiting she told them about how they’d known that Tsumugi, a Remnant of Despair, was organizing a killing game and generally where it had been. But when they were preparing to break into the academy and rescue them all Tsumugi had issued a threat. If they stepped inside then she would have the Exisals kill everyone before they could rescue them. She was taunting them by sending them emails and pictures of each murder and execution. Then, she broadcasted to them the torture she was putting Kokichi through. 

Just thinking about it made the detective’s stomach burn in rage. How dare she do something like that….

“So...when can we go home?” Himiko asked softly, clearly wanting to change the subject. 

“I’d have to ask Kyoko or Byakuya but I’m sure it’ll be soon.” Aoi took her hand with a reassuring smile. She glanced at Shuichi almost nervously, “I..but there is something I think you should know. It’s about Kokichi, or more specifically where he’s from.” 

“Is this about that organization that may or may not exist?” Maki raised an eyebrow. 

“I...I wouldn’t call them an organization. Just a group of ten kids struggling to make it on their own.” The tan girl sighed, her face falling, “Kokichi was what you could call their leader...he kept them all together anyway. But when Tsumugi got her hands on him...well they fought back more than most. More than she expected….so she…” 

“She killed them…” Shuichi bit his lip, looking down at his lap, “She killed them, didn’t she?” 

“Yeah.” She nodded. 

“That’s...that’s terrible.” Kiibo brought his shoulders up to his ears, “He probably doesn’t even know.” 

“Probably not.” Maki leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes, “Jesus what the hell are we gonna tell him?” 

“The truth.” Shuichi crossed his arms over his chest, “Lying to him won’t help, he’ll be able to tell anyway. If we don’t tell him straight out then he’s going to figure it out anyway. I don’t know about any of you but I don’t want to see his reaction to that.” 

“Shuichi please calm down.” Aoi put a hand on his shoulder. It was only then that he noticed how tense he’d became. He relaxed with a heavy exhale. 

“Sorry. I’m just...on edge.” 

“I know you want them to be okay. I do too. We just have to have faith.” 

“Yeah….faith…” 

He felt it was a hollow statement. 

\---- 

Kaito was out of surgery after about 2 hours and allowed to be seen. The others crowded around him with relief and exhaustion on their faces. 

“So how’d it go?” Kiibo asked. 

“I think it went fine.” The astronaut shrugged, “Can’t feel my entire lower half but that’ll go away before tomorrow.” A thought suddenly crossed his mind and he let out a small laugh. 

“What? What is it?” Maki poked his shoulder almost playfully. 

“I just thought of something.” He giggled, “If Kokichi was the one shot I just know he’d want to keep the bullet!” 

“Pfft he would.” Himiko covered her mouth. 

“Yeah that does sound like something he’d do.” Maki shook her head. 

“Sounds like Kokichi is quite the personality.” Aoi rocked back and forth on her heels. 

“That’s one way of describing him, yeah.” Kaito smiled ruefully, “Once he’s awake you’ll see just how stubborn he is.” 

“And how annoying keeping up with him is.” Maki added in. 

“Maki-roll be nice.” The astronaut pouted. 

“Don’t do that.” 

“Why noooot?” 

“You are on some serious drugs if you’re acting like him.” 

“Yeah maybe. Everything’s fuzzy right now.” 

“I’ll bet.” 

She ruffled his hair, turning away with a smile. The door opened, a doctor poked his head inside. 

“You all the group here for Mr. Ouma?” He questioned. 

“Uh, yeah. Yeah we are.” Shuichi nodded. 

“If one of you could come out and speak with me privately we require some further information.” The doctor held a clipboard up. 

“I’ll do it.” The detective left his side, walking straight to the doctor, “I’ll be right back guys.” 

Kaito watched the door swing shut, worry pinching his gut. Please let nothing bad be happening to Kokichi…..he’d already been through enough as it is…


	17. Wake Up

Shuichi was led into a seperate room. He found himself freezing in the doorway when he saw the tiny figure laying still on the bed. Countless machines surrounded him, a tube down his throat. IV’s were inserted into his thin arms. A steady beeping noise came from the heart monitor. 

“So, uh, what do you need to know?” The detective stepped to Kokichi’s side. 

“Would you happen to know of any family members we could call?” The doctor asked. 

“No, not really. I don’t...I don’t think he has anyone.” Shuichi shook his head. He got a nod and a non committal hum. 

“Could you tell me what instruments caused the lacerations on his back?” 

“Uh, the type of comb that you would use to separate wool first. And uh, then a whip.” 

“From what we can tell it looks like his back will suffer severe nerve damage.” The doctor flipped a few pages on the clipboard, “We don’t know how long he’ll be unresponsive like this. When or if he comes around we think there may be some permanent paralysis in his limbs.” 

“Oh…” 

He was told that he could go back to the others after that. He relayed to them everything the doctor had asked him and what he’d been told. 

“They’re not even sure if he’s going to wake up?” Himiko covered her mouth, tears shining in her eyes. 

“Well, that’s not what he said exactly but that’s the impression I got.” Shuichi admitted guiltily. 

“What do I keep telling you Shuichi?” Kaito reached over and ruffled his hair, “Kokichi’s going to wake up. He’s gonna be just fine!” 

The detective wondered just where on earth Kaito got his optimism from. 

\---- 

Several weeks passed since then. 

Shuichi was reunited with his uncle, Himiko with her mother and father, Kiibo with Professor Iidabashi, and Kaito with his grandparents. A few men in suits came to take Maki, and she looked resigned to go with them, had the others not intervened and told them to fuck off. Himiko’s parents offered to give the assassin a place to stay, which after some encouragement from Kaito and Shuichi she accepted. Before they left they made both the detective and astronaut promise to call them when Kokichi woke up. 

Just like Shuichi thought, no one came to see the little leader. 

No one but the five of them. 

Kokichi appeared physically to be getting better. His fever broke a week into his hospital stay. His wounds were getting the opportunity to heal. But at the end of the day, he was still unresponsive. He was still in a coma. He could still die. 

Kaito was released after about a month. But he still visited the little leader often. More times than not Shuichi would walk into Kokichi’s hospital room to find the astronaut already there, reading aloud to him. 

“I’ve heard that talking to someone while they’re in a coma could help bring them around.” Kaito explained when he asked why he was doing that, “I can’t really think of what to say so I’ve just been reading whatever book I can grab off Grandpa’s shelf on my way out. I’m not sure what his favorite genre would be…” 

Three weeks after Kaito started reading to him, about two months after being rescued, 

Kokichi woke up. 

\---- 

Beep 

Beep 

Beep 

Beep 

“Keep it steady, we don’t want this lodging in his throat.” 

Something inside his mouth moves. 

“Removing intubation tube in 3...2….1.” 

POP. 

Air rushes through his throat. 

Coughing 

Coughing 

Something on his face. 

Air easily moves through his lungs. 

He tilts his head to the side with a scratchy groan. 

What happened? 

Where was he? 

What was going on? 

For the first time he was able to wrench his eyes open. 

Light. 

White. 

Voices. 

Loud voices. 

He sucks in a sharp breath and jerks back as much as he could. 

Moving….

Moving. 

He couldn’t move. 

Lights flashed in his eyes, he cringed away from them with a whine. 

He heard the voices raise in volume. 

Cries of ‘he’s conscious’ rang around him. 

There were needles, poking and prodding. Questions he didn’t have the energy to answer. Eventually he was left alone. Well...not alone. Someone was there with him. Holding his hand tightly. He would’ve looked over to see who it was had darkness not swelled over him once more.


	18. You're not lying?

Kaito arrived at the hospital that day to something different. Not bad different, good different. Which he really needed at the moment. 

Kokichi was awake. 

The doctors were taking out the intubation tube, seeing that the little leader’s lungs had recovered enough that he could breathe on his own. He was allowed to hold his hand while they did it. 

Immediately after the tube was taken out Kokichi’s eyes blinked open. Of course this instantly sent the room into a frenzy. A light was shown in his face, something he flinched away from. The doctors threw question after question at him. The little leader’s expression turned confused and almost….scared. 

And then he passed back out. 

“He’ll probably have brief moments of consciousness in the coming days.” His doctor explained, “It’s his body releasing extra energy.” 

“So….Kokichi is going to be okay?” Kaito asked, squeezing the little leader’s hand. It was relieving to see the oxygen mask on his face instead of a tube shoved down his throat. 

“If you mean he’s going to pull through, yes. We won’t be able to properly gauge his ability to move or speak for several days.” 

“He’s tough.” The astronaut smiled down at the small figure, “You’ll see.” 

Each time Kokichi rose to consciousness he was awake longer. At one point he noticed Kaito and Shuichi there but if he had anything to say about it he didn’t vocalize it. They held off on explaining things to him until after he was able to stay awake for more than thirty minutes. 

A few days after first coming to they performed some kind of test on the little leader. The doctors would ask him if he could move certain parts of his body or say certain words. Kokichi could wiggle his fingers and toes and move his head. But he couldn’t move his limbs or sit up or speak. He was definitely all there, just confused as to what the hell was happening or where he was. It clearly annoyed him that he couldn’t move or talk like he wanted. 

Aoi and a guy Kaito would come to know as Makoto would pop in and check up on him. It was them that broke the news about D.I.C.E to him. The astronaut swore he would never forget what little color that had returned to his face draining away. He held the little leader when he broke down and started crying. Whoever these people were it was obvious they were important to him. 

It was while he was shivering and gasping in Kaito’s arms that he heard Kokichi force words from his mouth for the first time since falling under. 

“I...I...wa..wan...t….want..ed...t-to...p...pr...pro….prote...tect...the...them…” 

“I know.” He ignored his shock at the fact that he was speaking for the time being, “I know Kokichi. It’s gonna be okay.” 

That was the only thing he said all day. It was the only time he spoke for a while. Forcing the words from his throat tired him out. Not that crying his eyes out earlier helped much earlier. But knowing he at least could talk if he really wanted to relieved some of the pressure resting on Kaito’s chest. 

Kokichi gradually regained the ability to move his legs. His arms were a bit of a different story. The nerve damage in his back had wreaked havoc on his trapezius muscles, making shoulder movements stiff and difficult. 

Talking….also proved to be hard. 

“Just relax. Getting frustrated isn’t going to help.” Shuichi rubbed the little leader’s arms as he struggled to get out a single sentence. 

“S..stop….t..t-talk..talking…” Kokichi scowled and squeezed his eyes shut, “Ne...need...f..fo...c.. focus….” 

“Hey.” Kaito gently took his other hand and pushed him back onto the hospital bed, “You don’t need to push yourself so hard. You need to let your body heal.” He got a furious shake of the head in response. 

“C...ca..can’t...have...have to…” The little leader gasped, “Have to...can’t...d..don’t...d..d.. Deserve...rest...right n..now…” 

“Kokichi….” 

“Why...why are...you here?” 

“Huh?” 

What? Why was he asking that now? 

“Y..you...the k..killing g...g...ga..game is over…” Kokichi squinted at the two in clear confusion, “You...d...don...don’t have t..t-to be...here.” 

“Wait, do you think we’re only here because of the killing game?” Shuichi asked. 

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Kaito frowned, “Kokichi why would we be here if that’s what this was about? We’re worried about you, we want to see you get better, what other reason do we need?” 

“Why?” The little leader looked down at his hands. 

“Why? Why, what?” 

“Why….d..do..you ca...care?” 

“What do you mean?” The detective leaned forward. 

“I..hurt...hurt th..them…” Kokichi glanced away, tiny hands starting to shake, “M...my p..p..plan… you...all were sup...p posed t..to hate...me.” 

“Hate you?” Kaito found himself jerking back with wide eyes, “Why the hell would you want us all to hate you!?” 

“To make us think you were the mastermind huh?” Shuichi closed his eyes. The little leader nodded, refusing to look up at either of them, “I hate to say it but it worked. Before Tsumugi took you I really believed that it was possible for you to be the mastermind.” 

“Why...Kokichi why would you do that?” The astronaut grabbed his shoulders tightly, “You could’ve gotten killed! One of us could’ve had the bright idea to kill you to stop the game!” 

“Know that…” Kokichi began to shiver, his arms jerking as if wanting to cover his eyes, “Kn..know th..that...id...diot...but….ev v..very everyone was...dy….dying… I...had ...had to st..st stop it...had to..” He broke off into choked cries. 

“Kokichi..” Kaito drew him into a tight hug. Shuichi joined the two not too long afterwards, “It’s okay. It’s okay. It’s over now. It’s over. You don’t have to push yourself anymore.” 

“Whatever you did, I know you did it to end the game.” The detective began pressing gentle kisses to the top of Kokichi’s head, “I may not approve entirely of your methods of going about it but...at least I understand a little better. I care about you Kokichi. We care about you.” 

“N..no..not lying?” Kokichi’s voice was small, strained, scared. 

“No Kokichi.” Kaito tightened his grip, “We’re not lying.”


	19. Terrors of The Night Kind

Kokichi had nightmares for weeks. 

They would start out relatively normal. Walking around empty spaces, classrooms mostly. Once even the courtroom he dreaded entering every time. 

Then the voices would start. 

Gonta’s, Miu’s, Kaito’s, Shuichi’s, all of D.I.C.E. They’d start screaming at him that he deserved it. He deserved what Tsumugi had done to him. 

Every cut 

Every bruise 

Every lash of the whip 

Every drop of blood spilled on that concrete floor 

Every time his own body had been used against his will 

He deserved it 

He deserved it 

He deserved it 

He 

Deserved 

It 

Kokichi would wake up crying and shaking in the middle of the night. He would curl up as much as he could. He wanted to bring his hands up to clutch at his hair but he could never raise them up above his chest level. So he would scratch and claw at his thighs until they bled. He would keep at it until morning and a nurse would stumble upon the little leader in the midst of a panic attack with blood dripping down his fingers and thighs. It was a double edged sword. Causing himself pain made the voices go away but at the same time it’s presence on his upper legs only reminded him more of being held down and fucked by those….things. 

He was able to convince the hospital staff to keep it a secret from Kaito and Shuichi. No use worrying them about something insignificant as this. 

He deserved it anyway. 

Kaito was reading to him from a sci fi novel about a guy getting stranded on mars. He was at the part where the dude had managed to grow potatoes. Kokichi must’ve drifted off because the next thing he knew he was standing in that concrete room again. 

He stared up at the ceiling. But there was no hatch in the ceiling. 

An arm wrapped around his neck, holding him against an immovable force. He gasped and choked, legs flying desperately. 

“You deserve this.” 

Pain exploded in his gut. 

“You deserve this.” 

He’s thrown against the ground. 

“You deserve this.” 

His legs are spread and that familiar pain is spreading through his gut. 

“You deserve this.” 

Every thrust forces a cry and plea from his throat. 

“You deserve this.” 

Through his tears he looks up at the person doing this to him. 

“You deserve this.” 

His eyes widen and his breath catches in his throat. No. No. 

“You deserve this Kokichi.” 

Gonta?

\---- 

At first Kaito was relieved when Kokichi drifted off. Poor thing had dark bags under his eyes that made it obvious he wasn’t getting enough sleep. He closed the book and brushed back some of the bangs covering the little leader’s face. In his pocket his phone began to ring. Not wanting to disturb Kokichi he stepped out of the room before taking the call. 

“Hey, Kaito.” Maki’s voice came through. 

“Hey Maki-roll how are you?” Kaito grinned. 

“I’m doing fine. Himiko’s family is….nice.” He could hear the soft smile on her face, “How is Kokichi doing?” 

“He’s...well he’s getting better at speaking.” He sighed, “But I don’t think he’s getting enough sleep. And it’s not just me. Shuichi thinks so too.” 

“Nightmares?” 

“Maybe. I...I haven’t asked him about it to be honest.” 

“Why not?” 

“I don’t want to push him. He’s stressed enough as it is. He’s already pressing himself to recover so hard.” 

“If you need me to I can come in and we can both confront him about it.” 

“No no no you don’t need to do that! I can do it myself it’s okay.” 

“You better. And you tell me what’s going on. I’ll be more annoying than that brat if I have to.” 

“Okay. Okay. I definitely don’t want you to try that.” 

“Go, Kaito. Now. The sooner the better.” 

“Okay Maki-roll. I’ll-” 

A scream ripped through the air.


	20. Don't Deserve It

Kaito dashed into Kokichi’s room faster than a rocket. 

The little leader was thrashing around on his bed, tears streaking down his face and heart wrenching pleas leaving his lips. 

“No...n...no..stop...stop please...I..” Kokichi’s whimpers pulled the astronaut to his side. 

“Kokichi! Kokichi wake up!” Kaito gasped, grabbing onto his shoulders and lightly shaking his small frame, “Wake up! It’s just a dream it’s okay!” 

The little leader’s eyes snapped open with the same loud scream that had brought him in. His body jerked and spasmed as his head whipped around with wide and terrified eyes. 

“Hey, hey, hey Kokichi it’s alright.” The astronaut cupped his cheek and guided his gaze to him, “It’s alright. Just breathe okay?” 

“Kaito…” Kokichi’s brows furrowed, “I..it…” 

“It was a nightmare wasn’t it?” His bluntness apparently startled the little leader, “I’m right aren’t I? What was it about?” He got a fervent shake of the head, “Kokichi. You can’t keep it bottled up inside forever. That’s probably why it’s giving you nightmares. You know I’m right and that Shuichi would say the same thing.” 

“No..” 

“Kokichi please.” 

“I can’t….I can’t…” 

“Yes you can. You’re stronger than your mind you can do this. You can tell me.” 

“No!” The sudden shout surprised him into stepping back. That’s when he looked down and noticed the little leader’s hands carving deep scratches into his thighs, torn bandages peeling off. 

“Kokichi stop!” Kaito grabbed his hands and ripped them away from his skin. Kokichi’s eyes were pinprick and panicked, “Kokichi….it’s okay it’s okay.” He held him tightly, keeping those little hands locked in his grip. The little leader turned to sobs, slumping into his grasp, “It’s okay. I got you. I got you.” 

A nurse with bandages and antiseptic in her hands rushed in. 

“Could you keep his hands away while I rewrap the bandages?” She asked. 

“Uh, yeah okay.” His stomach dropped to his toes. This...wasn’t the first time he’d done this was it? He watched her clean the self inflicted cuts and remove the old bandages, “How...how many times has this happened..?” 

“On my shifts?” The nurse sighed, placing the new bandages on his legs, “About three times. The morning shifts tell me he’s done this about five.” 

“Eight...eight times?” Kaito felt that all blood was draining out of his face. 

“Well, this gets him nine now.” 

She quickly finished wrapping the bandages and then ducked back out. Kokichi notably hadn’t said anything the entire time. He was still awake, if the slight tugging on his wrists was anything to go by. But he wouldn’t let go. He couldn’t. He couldn’t let him hurt himself, not again. 

“Kokichi...why are you hurting yourself?” Kaito whispered. 

“I...I d..don’t...I don’t kn..know…” The little leader began to whimper, burying his face in his chest, “I don’t know…” 

“Please, I need you tell me what your nightmare was about.” With the hand not trapping Kokichi’s hands together he began stroking his purple hair, “I can’t help you if you don’t tell me.” 

“Ca...can’t...h..help…” He shook his head, “Can’t….help...don’t...should...shouldn’t g..get help..” 

“Kokichi.” Kaito pulled back, cupping his cheek and staring into tear streaked eyes, “You didn’t deserve what happened to you, you didn’t deserve it. It’s okay. It’s okay now. You can tell me what your nightmare was about.” 

“No...no..no no..” Kokichi began to struggle against his hold, “No..no no no...I..can’t.. I can’t.” 

“Shh…” He once again brought him close to his chest, “Shh calm down. Just breathe. Just breathe…” The little leader’s rapid breathing gradually petered out into the deep steady breathing of sleep, “Kokichi…” 

\---- 

Shuichi’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He looked down to see a message from Kaito. 

“I need you to come to the hospital. Kokichi needs help.” 

He was inside the hospital and standing in front of the astronaut faster than you could say ‘no that’s wrong!’ 

“So what is it?” Shuichi asked, glancing at the door to Kokichi’s room nervously. 

“Kokichi’s been having nightmares.” Kaito sighed, running a hand through his hair, “He’s been hurting himself. And he won’t tell me what’s going on. I was...hoping he’d be able to talk to you.” 

“To me?” The detective swallowed hard, “What makes you think he’s going to tell me?” 

“I don’t know...you’ve just been better at this then me.” 

“I..I guess. What do you want me to say?” 

“Uh..well I guess just...get him to tell us what his nightmares are about? Maybe...maybe we’ll be able to help him if he does.” 

“Okay. I’ll give it a try.” 

Shuichi cautiously entered the room. He saw the little leader curled up on his side facing away from the door. 

“Kokichi…” He came up to the side of the bed, “Hey, you okay?” 

“M’fine.” 

“That’s a lie.” Shuichi placed a hand on his shoulder, “Kokichi, please, we’re worried about you. You’re not getting enough sleep. Keeping all of this bottled up inside isn’t good for you. I know you think you deserve it but you don’t.” Kokichi flinched and a shudder flew down his back, “Everything is over Kokichi. You don’t have to needlessly suffer anymore. Kaito and I are here for you. You can tell us what’s bothering you.” 

“I..I don’t….d..de..deserve it?” The pure confusion in his voice made the detective’s heart squeeze. Just what was his brain telling him? Shuichi sat him up and turned him towards him. 

“No. Kokichi. You don’t deserve it. You don’t deserve to suffer anymore. You don’t deserve to be hurt anymore.” He stared deep into the little leader’s wide eyes, “Kokichi you’ve been through enough for many lifetimes. No one deserves what you went through. Especially not you.” He took a deep breath and asked, “Could you please tell me what you’ve been having nightmares about?” 

He didn’t know what he was expecting, but it was definitely not what he heard.


	21. Confessions of Good and Bad

“I...I’m in the room again...and I’m being...r..ra..ra..I’m being forced ag..again...but it’s...it’s not one of her...things….it’s...G-g...Gon..it’s…” 

Kokichi stumbled off into sobs again. But he didn’t need to finish his sentence for Shuichi to understand. Oh god… 

When he told Kaito later on what Kokichi had said the astronaut looked as ill as he felt. 

“That’s...shit no wonder he didn’t want to tell us.” He ran a hand through his hair with a shaking hand. 

“And he...he’s somehow convinced himself that he deserved it.” Shuichi sighed, “That he deserved everything that Tsumugi did to him.” 

“That’s...kind of what he told me too.” Kaito closed his eyes with a grimace, “What are we going to do Shuichi?” 

“Well, I think the first step is just being there for him.” The detective reached forward and grabbed his hand, “That’s all that we can do right now. We have to show him that he’s not going to be on his own anymore.” 

“That he can rely on us for things.” The astronaut finished with a soft smile, “This is going to be hard but...I’m going to believe that we can pull through.” 

“Yeah. All three of us.”

\---- 

Kokichi didn’t know why he’d suddenly spilled the contents of his nightmares. But if he thought that it would make them go away he was wrong. 

It felt like every time he fell asleep he would be thrust back into that hell. 

But every time he woke up someone was there with him. Telling him that he was okay. That he was safe. That despite what his brain was yelling and screaming at him that he didn’t deserve what happened to him. 

After weeks of physical and speech therapy he was being released. At first he was terrified. He didn’t know what was going to happen to him if he left. Before he’d always been with D.I.C.E. They’d always managed on their own. But now….he was almost certain he’d be shoved into some home that didn’t want nor need him around. 

He was surprised to learn that Kaito’s grandparents were willing to give him a place to stay. They were nice to him and actually made him feel safe. Kind of like the astronaut did in that cold room months ago. Maybe that’s where he got it from. They asked if he had anything anywhere that they could pick up. He reluctantly pointed them towards D.I.C.E’s main hideout where most of his clothes and books were. They went out and found the place without much trouble, bringing back a good majority of his things. Even a group photo that they’d all taken a few weeks before he was taken by Tsumugi for the killing game. It was that he treasured the most out of everything returned to him. 

He wasn’t allowed to walk himself out of the hospital, he didn’t really expect to either. Instead he was wheeled out and loaded into a pretty nice car. 

Kaito held his hand the entire ride, letting him lean on him for comfort. Despite everything and despite the countless times that they’d said they weren’t lying to him his anxiety was still skyrocketing. He’d been on guard and tense for so long it was hard to let himself relax. It was hard to figure out just what he was going to do next. He still felt slightly out of the loop. 

“Hey, what’s going on in that head of yours?” Kaito whispered into his hair, breaking his train of thought and turning it towards the astronaut. 

“Too much.” He frowned, “Just...too much.” 

“You’re going to be okay.” He squeezed his hand tightly. 

“I...I hope you’re right.” Kokichi let out a long breath. 

“I know I am.” A kiss to his forehead that left his cheeks burning. 

“You always do…” 

\---- 

Shuichi dropped by for visits quite often. 

He was relieved that Kokichi seemed to be doing okay. The little leader was steadily recovering both mentally and physically. There were still episodes of night terrors that left him absolutely catatonic that next day. Thankfully these episodes were few and far between. For the most part he was returning to the mischievous little gremlin they all knew and loved. 

Before he knew it, Shuichi found himself falling for the little leader. And it was clear to him that Kaito was beginning to feel the same way. The detective and astronaut also seemed to be falling for each other as well. As for Kokichi, there were subtle signs that the feelings were mutual. 

Little blushes whenever either of them kissed his forehead or hair. 

He began calling Kaito his beloved as well as Shuichi. 

He would hold hands with them or lean on them whenever he got the chance. 

Little wordless things that he would do that pointed towards his affection towards the two. 

Shuichi was just about to come right out and admit that he loved both Kaito and Kokichi when one of them beat him to it. 

\---- 

Kaito had asked Shuichi to meet him and Kokichi at a small cafe not far from their houses. 

“So, what did you want to talk about?” The detective asked as he sipped a coffee. 

“I uh...well..” Kaito’s cheeks began turning pink. 

“Stop beating around the bush Kaito.” Kokichi pouted, “Just say what you want already I’m getting booored.” He leaned his head on the table, fiddling with the straw of his smoothie. 

“Shut up.” The astronaut covered his eyes briefly, “I just...okay this is gonna sound really weird but I..I think I’m in love with both of you.” 

“Oh…” Shuichi blinked in surprise. So he was right about that part at least. 

“I was wondering when you were gonna say it.” Kokichi didn’t look surprised at all, “You’ve been pretty obvious.” 

“What? How?” Kaito frowned, pink cheeks turning crimson, “I don’t think I’ve been very obvious about that at all!” 

“Well I’m not sure about that but…” Shuichi felt his own face heating up, “I think I feel the same. In love. With both of you.” 

“Oh good. Thought it was just gonna be me and Kaito in this mess.” Kokichi grinned. When the two boys just start at him he giggled and leaned back in his chair, “Yeah I might as well say it too. Both of you are now my boyfriends whether you like it or not!” Kaito snorted and covered his mouth as he began laughing. 

“Kokichi, you’re ridiculous.” The astronaut shook his head with a smile. 

“But you love me.” The little leader leaned his elbows on the table, blinking long eyelashes at them, “You literally just said so, there’s no denying it now!” 

Shuichi chuckled as he thought, ‘no I guess not.’ 

There’s no denying that he loved the two laughing boys in front of him.


	22. Stars

TWO YEARS LATER 

The bed was soft underneath him. As were the hands rubbing up and down his bare chest. Another pair was gently holding his thighs apart. Lips were pressed against his pale skin, marking him with red hickies. 

“You doing okay?” Kaito, the one holding his thighs asked. 

“Yeah.” He nodded. 

“You ready for him to put his fingers inside?” Shuichi, behind him and running his hands up his chest, pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. 

“Mmm yeah. More than ready.” Kokichi rocked his hips. He leaned his head back with a gasp at the feeling of wet fingers against his entrance. Like always the astronaut was slow and careful about how he pushed inside. At the same time Shuichi began rubbing and pinching his nipples. His back arched slightly against the detective. Kaito leaned forward and pressed his lips against his briefly, then up to meet Shuichi’s. The probing finger inside was joined by a second. It didn’t take them long to find that one spot. Kokichi’s body jumped and he let out a surprised squeak. 

“Think I found it.” Kaito giggled, smile only growing when the little leader threw him an unimpressed look, “What? What’s that look for?” Kokichi opened his mouth, only to have those fingers brush against that spot again. The only sound to leave his lips was a startled moan. 

“Nngh that’s cheating!” He protested with an adorable pout. 

“Nope. It’s called using my resources.” The astronaut lightly tapped his nose with his free hand. 

“It is kind of cheating Kaito.” Shuichi sheepishly admitted. 

“Shuichi! Nooo, how could you betray me?” Kaito gasped dramatically. 

“Sorry.” 

“Bleh.” Kokichi stuck his tongue out at the two, “Can we skip the sappy part and just go to where you fuck me senseless?” 

“We’ll get there in a bit babe.” The astronaut kissed his forehead. His fingers increased their pace. In response the little leader’s back arched more and his head leaned all the way back. 

Moments like these were his favorite. When it was just the three of them and the mood was just right. When Kaito and Shuichi made sure that he remembered that they loved him and were there for him. They chased the nightmares away every time they decided to rear their ugly heads. When he was between them like this, showered in kisses and gentle touches, he could forget the past and future. There was only this moment. 

That’s what he loved most. 

Later that night, after they’d all showered off the sweat and sex, the three boys curled up together on the couch of their apartment. 

“I love you.” Kokichi mumbled sleepily, a little blanket burrito between the two taller boys. 

“We love you too Kokichi.” Kaito began petting his hair. A tiny, pale hand reached up to grab his and hold it close to his chest, “I’m not getting my hand back am I?” 

“Nope.” 

“Yeah that’s what I thought.” 

The astronaut watched Kokichi drift off to sleep. Hopefully tonight would be one of the nights he slept peacefully. 

Shuichi apparently shared his thoughts as he remarked, “You think he’ll be able to sleep the entire night again?” 

“With his hyperactive body? Probably not.” Kaito chuckled. 

“That’s…” 

“Not what you meant. I know.” 

“I know it’s been a while since he had a nightmare about that but...I can’t help but be worried.” 

“I get it Shuichi. I...I worry about him too sometimes. But I know he isn’t going to try and hide it from us anymore.” 

“Yeah…” 

Kokichi shifted in his blanket cocoon, a soft sigh leaving his lungs. He was adorable all wrapped up like this. Shuichi once told him that he looked like a baby sometimes. Of course they were never going to tell Kokichi that. Why? Cause then he’d probably stop doing it. Kaito wasn’t about to lose the opportunity to see the little leader like that. 

“Want to watch Forensic Files and pass out?” Kaito leaned his head towards the detective. 

“Sure. Why not?” Shuichi grabbed the remote. Once the show was on in the background the astronaut let his eyes shut. 

With Kokichi between the two of them, safe and happy and loved like he deserved, the entire world was brighter. He’d get to moon someday, but for now Kaito was happy to take care of these two stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Always guys Thank you so much for all the comments and support reading this fic!
> 
> I love all you guys. :p
> 
> My next work will probably either be a one shot or Pregame Postgame. i haven't decided yet. 
> 
> Also question: Would any of you be interested in giving me Oumota/Saioumota oneshot requests?


End file.
